


What It Means to Be Loved

by jwriter819



Series: Stitched Together [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU no powers, Found Family, Gen, Kid Gwen Stacy, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: Peter is hoping for a Christmas that will change everything this year. It’s the first time in forever that his aunt will be off and they’ll have money for presents. He and his young cousin Gwen are already starting to feel the Christmas spirit and it's only the first week of December.He’s sure this year will be great.Somehow though, it isn’t.Now it's up to him to figure out if hope is strong enough to turn things around....or twelve-year-old Peter Parker has had to be the man of the house for a long time. When his aunt gets sick it's up to him to navigate the new life that's presented to him and his young cousin just before Christmas. With distant relatives coming into the picture. Peter's not sure where to go. Will things work out or will this be the worst Christmas he's ever had?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stitched Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588600
Comments: 50
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys!! I don't usually write Christmas or holiday-themed fics, but this one kind of wrote itself. I've actually almost written the whole thing. ;) So I'm hoping to drop two chapters a week until the week of Christmas. :D We shall see if that works out. 
> 
> Just know that this one is going to be filled with twists and turns, but more than anything Peter will learn what a family really is.

  
[](https://postimg.cc/r0MHPJNb)

Peter felt the wind coming up behind him as the storm rapidly approached. His train had been late and now he was making a mad dash across town to pick up his cousin, Gwen.

This is going to be their third Christmas without his uncle Ben and he knew that this one had to be perfect for his family. For the first year, they seemed to be walking around in a daze and barely opened gifts. The next year had been a bit better, but Gwen came down with a bad case of bronchitis that turned into a respiratory infection for Peter planting them both on the couch for the week before and after Christmas. He really believed that this year would be different. Sure they all still missed Ben, but at least now they could manage to not burst into tears whenever they saw his thick plaid jacket or his Mets baseball cap. 

As he rushed down the sidewalk Peter thought about how over the last year Peter had become somewhat of an entrepreneur. He parlayed as much of the junk he found in dumpsters into cash. He then used that cash to buy him tickets to places around town that would have bottles and cans for recycling. When he finally cashed all of that in he managed to snag some hours after school helping a local bodega owner Mr. Delmar in his store when he could. Between all of that, he managed to make his aunt an extra thirty or so dollars every couple of weeks. Which of course he disguised by slipping the money into his aunt’s purse so that she thought she had more. 

He wanted things to be easier for them and he wanted this Christmas to be especially easier. Logically it didn’t make much sense, but Christmas had always been important to the Parkers and he wanted it to stay that way. 

This Christmas was going to be perfect. 

As the wind picked up again Peter desperately hoped that his aunt would get him a new coat as a gift. He wasn’t the type to complain, but his jacket had more holes than Swiss cheese and he couldn’t bear himself to remind her that they hadn’t gone to the thrift store to get him another one like she’d promised. He figured if she didn’t then she just couldn’t afford it. 

As he made his way into the small room he saw the bright-eyed blonde little girl from a mile away. It always made his heart warm when he thought about how the little angel had come into their lives. She had been the daughter of one of their neighbors who had been struck down in a car accident in the dead of night. His uncle being the upstanding guy that he was and a dedicated police officer had been the first to arrive on the scene. All it took was Ben Parker‘s eyes to latch onto Gwen’s eyes and his heart was stolen from that moment on. Just two days later, Peter had a baby cousin. 

Before he could get through the big steel doors he was greeted with the familiar sounds of children playing and one of his favorite teachers. “Hello Peter you look really cold is it really bad out there?”

“Hi, Miss Sanders, it’s not that bad but the wind is really picking up and I bet that snow is going to fall any minute. I better get going and go because I don’t want to get caught in the storm.” The blonde teacher smiled and gave him the clipboard to sign his cousin out. Just moments later the blond girl was at his feet already bundled up with a scarf wrapped around her neck and her head covered under a large hat smiling up at him with a big toothless grin.

“Hi Petey,” she said grinning up at him. “I hope your day was good. Mine was great I got an A on my spelling test thank you for helping me.” He loved to talk but Gwen could beat him in a talking contest any day of the week.

“I knew you would you’re one of the smartest seven-year-olds I know.” The little girl beamed at him for the praise. “Come on, let's go,” he said grabbing her hand, “we have to get home before it gets really bad outside.”

Just like every other day they walked hand-in-hand smiling as Gwen recounted her day. She told him about the substitute teacher they had in art and how Sammy Jordan had knocked his front teeth out when he tripped down the stairs during gym class. Peter tried to listen as much as he could while he paid attention to his surroundings. They still had at least three blocks to go and the snow is really starting to come down. In the back of his mind, he said a little prayer for his aunt because she would be the one traveling later that evening on her way home from the hospital and by then the snow would have gotten thick. 

He quietly picked up his pace and Gwen thankfully picked up her’s as well with no complaints. With a sigh of relief, they made it to the building half an hour later. Still holding her hand, he made his way up the stairs and unlocked their apartment. Frowning he bit his lip with how cold it was. He had made a timer that would have the heater turned on one hour before they got home so it could heat up. They quickly threw off their winter clothes and he quickly made his way into the kitchen to check the thermostat. The heater was on, he turned it up more and dusted the few flurries out of his hair. Looking around the kitchen he started to make them a snack. Smiling he saw a note from their aunt from earlier that morning after she had sent them off to school. “Gwen,” he called, “you want to read what May left us?” Of course, the little girl squealed and came bounding over almost galloping across the room to get the note out of his hands. Giggling she read it to herself before looking up at him smiling. “Are you going to read that out loud you goofball?” Still smiling a little girl nodded. 

“It says,” she cleared her throat dramatically making Peter roll his eyes, “Petey and GiGi, I love you both to the moon and back and I’ll be home just in time for dinner. I’ll pick something up on the way so you guys don’t have to worry. Kisses and hugs.” Peter smiled to himself. He didn’t really remember his mom, but for all intents and purposes May was his mom and she was perfect. He knew that she had to work hard to keep food on the table and them in clothes that didn’t have holes. They were so blessed to have May and Ben. So blessed. 

“GiGi let’s get homework started so that we can see if May will let us watch movies later.” The girl’s blue eyes twinkled up at him.

“OK, I can do that could you help me with my math? The teacher did something weird and I don’t know what it means.” Peter snorted before nodding when the little girl scowled at him 

“Yeah, I can help you. Go change and we’ll get started.”

~/~

Later that evening, Peter found himself wrapped in a blanket wondering why it was still so cold in the apartment. He made sure the heater several times but it was still like an igloo. Silently he hoped that his aunt had been able to pay the bill on time, but he wouldn’t dare say it out loud. Even at seven years old Gwen still felt like she might be too much of a burden on her new family. The words had never quite come out of her mouth, but he knew what it looked like; he had similar feelings himself. Unlike Peter who’d been with his aunt and uncle since he was two, Gwen still remembered her previous life. If you would ask Peter or May, Gwen was an integral part of their family dynamic and they couldn’t imagine life without her. She’d been with the Parkers for over four years and popped like an angel in all of their family portraits. The blonde in the midst of the brunettes. It made him smile to think about. 

She was the light in their lives and they all knew it. 

Looking outside Peter saw that the sun had already gone down. Frowning he glanced down at his cheap cell phone and wondered where his aunt was. He sent her a quick text and hope she’ll reply pretty quickly. They both knew that sometimes she had to stay later at work than she thought, so he hoped that was the case. Just then, almost as if on cue, a knock came to the door jarring Peter completely. Gwen was on the floor coloring so he threw his legs to the side and motioned for her to be quiet while he looked through the peephole. He frowned when he saw that it was a police officer and another pretty blonde-haired woman. 

Immediately he threw himself away from the door. This could not be happening. A cop at his door this time of night? That was never a good sign. His uncle always taught him if he saw a police officer show up at their door, then Peter should be respectful and do what they said. Police officers were to be trusted. While Peter agreed he knew there was something else...a police officer at the door meant that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

“Peter Parker? We’re here to help we have some information about your aunt please open up so we can tell you.” Peter looked at Gwen who looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. 

~/~

Not even an hour later Peter found himself sitting on the couch in shock. Gwen was snuggled to his side crying softly and he did his best to comfort her as did the blonde woman next to them. 

Their aunt was in the hospital.

It was all seemed really surreal. She had been fine when she kissed them and sent them out the door that morning. How was she sick now? They said that their aunt had collapsed around two in the afternoon. It made him sick to think about. He was in science while his aunt was collapsing? He couldn’t make it work in his head that somehow she had a virus that had been attacking her heart muscle all this time. They kept telling him what was happening but the words sounded like they were coming through cotton. All he knew was that his hope normal Christmas had just become a living nightmare.

“Is there anyone I can call?” Peter blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. Shakily he stood up. His aunt had told him after Ben died that if anything God forbid were to happen to her that he should call her cousin. He went into her room--her’s and Ben’s and found the small accordion file that was supposed to have everything they’d need in it. Looking around he slipped the folder under the bed and made a note to grab it when they were inevitably sent off to pack their bags. 

Carrying the small slip of paper in his hand he handed it over to the blonde woman whose name was Ms. Mallone. She smiled at him and gently took it. “Did your aunt say what this was?” 

“Yeah, um,” he said hoarsely. “If something were to uh yeah, then call that number,” he said feeling his legs get weak. 

This had to be a nightmare. 

With only twenty days to Christmas, how could this be real? 

~/~

Gwen held Peter’s hand tightly as they shouldered their bags that he’d packed for them. The long winding halls of the hospital weren’t welcoming like they were on the maternity ward, not these were white and sterile making Peter feel even more so like a bag of marbles was in his stomach. 

“You guys have a seat right here, your mothers’ uh well your aunt’s cousin said that she would be here by now,” Ms. Mallone said grabbing her purse. “Don’t move ok? I’ll be right back.” Peter nodded numbly as he felt Gwen’s little hand clench around his. 

“Do you think May is gonna leave us like Ben and my mama?” Peter felt like a knife was stabbed through his heart. “She said we’d always be together, right? So she can’t go.” Peter opened his mouth to respond but felt nothing come out. They weren’t supposed to be here this soon. Not until maybe like they were all old, fat, and gray. He and Gwen had already lost so much in their short lives. They couldn’t stand to lose anyone else.

“No, Gigi. May’s going to be fine,” he said pulling her to his side in a hug. “She loves us too much to go away.” 

“My mama and Ben did too, but they’re gone.” 

“That’s different, May is a fighter. Like you,” he said smiling. 

“I love you, Peter,” she said putting her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you too, Gi.” Before they could settle a red-haired woman appeared next to Ms. Mallone. She had on high heels and a nice white suit. 

“Peter, Gwen, this is Pepper she’s your aunt’s cousin,” Ms. Mallone said. “She’s going to take you both home to stay with her for a little while.” Peter blinked up at the woman. She looked so familiar. 

“Hi Ms. Pepper,” he said softly as Gwen gave a shy wave. Pepper leaned forward.

“Well, I’ve checked on May and the doctors don’t want her to have any visitors right now. So I figured you two might like a nice hot bath and some dinner, right?” Peter cleared his throat.

“Yes ma’am, thank you. We’d like that very much.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gwen raise her hand. Gosh, first graders were so funny.

“Yes, Gwen?”

“Is that man coming too? He looks scary,” the little girl said pointing at the stern-faced security officer. 

“Gi, don’t point, please. It’s rude, remember,” he whispered. She dropped her arm.

“I need to know,” she demanded in a very childlike not hushed whisper. Thankfully, Pepper thought it was funny.

“Yes, sweetie he is. That’s Happy and he’s our driver and the head of security,” she said. Leaning forward toward Gwen she whispered, “He’s not really all that mean it’s just for show. You’ll see.” Gwen looked skeptical but nodded. Pepper reached out and touched his cousin’s face and flinched. 

“You guys are freezing!” She instantly put her hands out for both Peter and Gwen to take. “Let’s get you to our house so you can warm up and get comfortable!” Peter felt Happy reach for their bags off of his shoulder and tried to not act weirdly. He wasn’t used to having a driver or a security guard. What did this lady do? 

“Um, Ms. Pepper,” he started, but the words seemed rude all of a sudden. “How do you know our Aunt? I mean you’re her cousin, but how come we never met you before.”

“Yeah, where were you when Ben died,” Gwen asked way too bluntly for his tastes. He hoped one day she learned tact. 

“Well,” she said leading them into the elevator. "Your aunt and I have the same grandmother. Her dad was my mom’s brother, but they were like fifteen years apart in age. We’ve only met a handful of times, but we call each other a couple of times a year. And to your question, little Miss, I was helping my husband recuperate from a bad accident during that time. I’m sorry I didn’t make it to be there with you guys, but I did talk to May to pass along my condolences.” 

“We’re sorry for being nosey,” he said giving Gwen a pointed glare. “We have good manners,” he said. Pepper had dropped his hand by now to fiddle with her cellphone smiled at him before tucking an errant piece of hair behind his ear. His eyes welled up...May did that all the time. 

“Don’t be sorry, for asking questions. It’s ok. I’m sure it’s weird to find out you guys have a second cousin you never knew about.”

“Yeah, and a rich one,” Gwen added.

“Gwen,” Peter said sternly. “That’s rude.” The little girl burst into tears at Peter’s harsh admonishment and felt like such a jerk. His head was hurting and he was so tired for some reason. “I’m sorry Gwen.” He turned to reach out to hug her, but to his surprise, Pepper picked Gwen up into her arms and rubbed her back. 

“It’s ok, sweetie. We’ll get you and your brother to my house so you guys can rest. It’s ok now.” Peter wanted to correct her and say they were cousins, but he figured what was the use? Nothing else made sense anymore. 

When they arrived at the really nice sport minivan, Peter was surprised that they already had a booster seat for Gwen. Then he noticed the cheerios already smashed on the sides. Leaning back he settled into the surprisingly warm chair. Glancing to his right he could see Gwen was sucking her thumb and leaning against the window. He reached out his hand and she quietly took it. 

As the car pulled off he finally let the weight of the past few hours settle on his shoulders. They passed several streets with Christmas lights already shining brightly through the car window. A big sign said ‘it’s the season of hope’ and he bit his lip before shaking his head. Tears silently slipped down his cheeks. 

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t make himself hope for anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Thanks for the kind reviews on the last chapter...here's another one!

_Peter felt his chest warm when he saw the smile on Ben’s face. “Peter, make sure you get a picture of that dolphin.” Smiling back Peter nodded. ___

____

__

_“Yeah!” Peter used the cheap camera to snap a quick picture. ___

____

____

_“Make sure it’s a good one, Petey!” Ben bounced the little girl on his shoulders. ___

____

____

_“Don’t worry, Gigi, I’ve got it,” Peter replied happily. Turning around Peter looked around the aquarium again, but this time when he turned back in the direction of Ben and Gwen only the blonde girl remained. Frantically he spun in circles searching the big room for his uncle. “Ben? A fierce panic crept up. ___

____

____

“Ben!” 

“Peter, I believe that you’re dreaming,” he heard from above. Jackknifing up in the bed Peter frantically started to look around.

“Who’s that? Who’s there?”

“I am Friday and artificial intelligence created by Mr. Stark.”

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in an undisclosed location in Manhattan. Mrs. Boss brought you and young Gwen here very late last night.” With that Peter relaxed. He didn’t remember anything past glowing lights, but just knowing that Gwen was near helped. He rubbed his eyes hoping to help them focus. Looking down he noticed that he was still fully clothed, but someone had taken off his shoes. A wave of heat rushed up his neck as he realized someone had to have carried him.

Great.

“Peter?” Looking up, he saw the fiery redhead standing in the doorway in a robe. “Are you ok?”

“I uh am, ma’am. Thank you,” he said cheeks glowing hot as he stuttered out his lame response. She smiled at him.

“Just call me Pepper, ok? We are family after all.” Peter nodded shakily. 

“Where’s uh, my uh Gwen?” 

“She’s just next door. She and Morgan hit it off last night after you went to sleep. They insisted on sharing a room. Would you like to see her?” Peter nodded faster than he realized what he was doing. He definitely wanted to make sure that she was ok. “They’re asleep now, but you can look in on her.”

Walking towards Pepper he felt his leg still feeling a little bit shaky. But when she put a gentle hand on his back he felt himself relax as she quietly opened the door to the room directly next to the one he was in. A smile crossed his face when he saw Gwen’s hair put up in fresh braids and her little body was sprawled across the bed near another little girl with matching braids. Even in the moonlight, he could see that Gwen was happy.

Satisfied that she was ok he eased out of the room and Pepper closed the door. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I guess I’ll go back to sleep now.” The woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder and brushed one curl out of his face with her other hand.

“I know this is hard for you and I can only imagine how you’re feeling after everything that happened with Ben just a couple years ago, but I want you to know that you and Gwen aren’t alone in this. We’re going to be here for you guys. Anything you need we’ll make sure that you guys have. Ok?” Peter nodded. 

“Yes.”

“Tomorrow when you wake up, I'll take you to the hospital to see your aunt so you can see how she’s doing.” Peter nodded biting his lip. 

“What about Gwen? I uh Aunt May doesn’t like to leave her alone. Can she come too?” Pepper smiled as she wrapped her robe around herself again. 

“Don’t worry about her, my husband, Tony will be watching both girls while we go to the hospital.” Peter opened his mouth to object but Pepper shook head quietly. “They don’t allow children under the age of ten in ICU. Once we can get May transferred to a private room on a different floor then Gwen will come and see her as much as you do. But I figured you’d really want to see your aunt sooner rather than later.”

“You’re right Miss Pepper. Thank you. I really should go back to bed now thank you again for everything, he said awkwardly. 

“Of course and if you need anything, please help yourself.”

“Thank you again,” Peter said walking back into the room and shut the door quietly. He looked around the massive room in the dark and wondered how things had changed so quickly. In Queens he could count on neighbors being loud or hearing someone’s stereo. Here he heard nothing. They were at least thirty floors up and all he could hear was the distant occasional honk of a horn. 

It was so quiet. 

Shuffling toward the bed, he walked around the edge and climbed inside. Pulling off his long jeans and thick t-shirt he hoped to make himself more comfortable. Even though he’d packed them some pajamas he was too exhausted to even try to change. Maybe he could take the subway to their house tomorrow and grab a few more things. He turned himself to the side hoping that maybe sleep would come for him soon. 

~/~

The next morning, Peter sat around the surprisingly small table eating waffles topped with fruit. Gwen was chatting with Morgan like they’d known each other their whole lives. While Pepper and Tony enjoyed their own conversation. Peter felt out of place in the scene; everybody had someone but he was alone. 

That had been a trend from the time that he opened his eyes that morning. Peter had thought it was still early, but he soon realized that they had already prepared breakfast and taken showers. Pepper smiled at him and asked him to get ready for the day like the rest of them already were. When he finally made it back to the dining room, they were all seated waiting to eat.

Fumbling he had sat in one of the two empty chairs at the table and hoped that he would be able to eat while the marble in his throat grew. Stabbing his waffle he wondered if he was as much as an afterthought as he felt. 

“So Peter, Gwen tells me that you’re really smart and like to make things,” Pepper said smiling at him.

“Yes, I do.” 

“What do you make, Peter?” Looking up at Tony, Peter realized that it was the first time the man had spoken to him. 

“Um whatever is around really,” Peter said feeling his leg start to jump under the table.

“Petey can make anything! He builds computers and he fixes everything at our house. He even made a timer for the oven so May doesn’t burn dinner all the time,” Gwen said proudly. 

“That sounds a lot like someone else I know,” Pepper said with a weird smile on her face. There must have been something that Peter was missing because he was very confused while Tony seemed annoyed. Peter heard the man say something under his breath, but he couldn’t make it out. 

“Mommy, when are we going to get Gwen clothes and stuff?” Peter bit his lip and stared at his plate again. This time he was just glad that the attention was no longer on him.

“Daddy’s going to take you three out as soon as we finish breakfast,” Pepper told her daughter. Peter’s head shot up at that.  
“You said we could go and see May today,” he said heatedly. 

“We can Peter, but I have to go handle some business things first. I promise we’ll go after lunch, ok,” Pepper asked. He blew out a tense breath and furrowed his brows.

“I can go by myself. I’ll take the train,” Peter said. There was no way he would willingly go to their apartment when he could just as easily go and see May. He saw Pepper and Tony exchange looks while the two girls were still giggling over something.

“We don’t feel comfortable with that option. I’ll take you this afternoon,” Pepper said with a soft yet firm tone to her voice. Peter furrowed his brows. 

“I literally take the train every day. What’s the difference? It will make it easier on you both,” Peter said.

“They won’t let you into her room alone, bud. Just wait on Pep,” Tony said jumping in. Rolling his eyes Peter stabbed his waffle again. 

“You guys will get some clothes and before you know it, it will be time to go and see May,” Pepper said. Peter looked between the two adults again. They were definitely not telling him something. He wanted to ask, but instead, he chose not to press.

“Fine,” he said glaring at his plate again.

~/~

What Peter didn’t know was that “getting clothes” meant going to the mall. They weren’t even in Queens. 

Nope.

Instead, they had pulled up directly in front of a large shiny building, Peter couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of him. Everything seemed to glow in a way that he hadn’t noticed before. The cars seemed a little bit brighter the people seemed more at ease, and even the sidewalk seem cleaner. 

This was a far cry from the bustling and unkempt streets he was used to. He loved the homey vibe of his neighborhood. Almost everyone knew each other and it worked. This felt different. 

Not like home at all. 

Peter sighed as he looked through the rack of clothes hoping to find something that he liked. He really didn’t think that he needed to go shopping especially when he had a closet full of clothes back at home. Rolling his eyes he overheard Tony asking the girls to find go in a new jacket while he headed to see Peter. Based on the conversation they had before they all got out of the minivan Peter knew that Happy and another bodyguard in plain clothes were going to be watching the girls very closely. 

“Hey, how’s it going over here?”

“Fine,” Peter replied flatly not looking up at Tony.

“I don’t see anything in the cart yet. Have you found anything that you liked?” Peter felt his anger bristling.

“I don’t need anything,” he spat back, “I have clothes at home. Just take us there and I’ll get them.”

“Hey,” Tony started but Peter cut him off.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but we’re not a charity case. As soon as my aunt gets better will be back at home and out of your hair. So please don’t spend all this money on us, it’s unnecessary.” As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he made a mistake. His aunt and uncle never would allow him to speak to an adult that way. He held his breath waiting to see how Tony would react. 

He was expecting to be scolded but instead, the man’s eyes simply softened. “We don’t think your charity, Peter. I know you’ve never met us before but your aunt is very important to Pepper. We want to help her and by proxy, if you want to help you and Gwen too.”

“You never helped before,” Peter mumbled surprising himself. Gosh, when did he lose his filter? 

“Well, that’s not because we did an offer. I’m sure you know that your aunt is a very proud woman who works very hard to get what she has. We would never want to insult her by overstepping our bounds. Right now though she’s in desperate need of help and so are you guys.” To Peter's surprise Tony waited for his response. When Peter didn’t respond right away Tony simply turned looked at the rack and finally pulled out a T-shirt that had a guitar on it. Peter wrinkled his nose before shaking his head. “Ok, what about this one,” he asked holding up a shirt that had a picture of Einstein on it.

Peter bit his lip he had a lot of shirts like that already but none of them were new as this one. A lot of the graphics on his shirts were peeling or had already worn off in some places due to frequent trips in the dryer. To have something new to wear to school would be something of a dream come true. Reluctantly he nodded and a smile across Tony’s face. “Finally, we’ve been here for an hour already and you hadn’t picked out one thing. Your sister has an entire cart full and we just found you a shirt. By God, there is hope yet,” the man said smugly turning back to the rack. “So do me a favor and pick out at least five more shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans. If you pick up more great but that’s the basics. Oh and get a new coat too I’m freezing just looking at you.” Tony turned to go back to the girls but then suddenly stopped and turned back to look at Peter. He offered the boy a smile before returning to the young girls.

Peter did his part and picked out six new shirts before thumbing through and finding a couple of pairs of jeans that he liked. The more he thought about it the more he realized he probably should get a couple pairs of shoes too. Peter hadn’t wanted to bother May, but his shoes were ripping at the seams. He’d used Mr. Delmar’s industrial stapler to get them to hold together. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew he should get a new pair. Tony hadn’t told him to but he figured that the man probably had assumed. Turning around he wandered off toward the sign that said ‘shoes’ and started to look for his size. At first, it was a boring task and he thought he'd never find anything that he liked, but then he saw the nicest pair of Nikes he’d ever seen in his life. They were white and two different shades of gray but they looked amazing. Wincing he bit his lip as he looked at the $129 price tag. He knew if it was up to his aunt he would never be able to get these, but he took the chance. Biting his lip, he also found a pair of really nice red and black Converse high tops. He always wanted a pair and he figured this might be his only chance. He was looking for one last pair when he heard shuffling behind him.

“There you are!” Shocked Peter dropped two boxes of shoes in his hands and then hastily reached down to try to pick them up. As he gathered the shoes back into the boxes the suited man continued his growl. ”We’ve been looking all over for you didn’t you hear the part about l don’t go wandering off by yourself?” Peter felt his collar heat up. He hated being yelled, especially in front of people. 

“I am sorry sir, Tony said to find more stuff so that’s what I was trying to do,” he managed to get out. The gruff bodyguard/driver let out a breath.

“It’s fine. Just tell somebody where you’re going. We didn’t know if someone took you or if you left. Come on let’s get you back to Tony before he has a heart attack.” At the mention of the word ‘heart’, Peter stopped and started feeling sick all of a sudden. Would Tony have a heart attack? Pausing he shook his head. That was dumb. It was just a figure of speech, right? “Come on,” the man snapped. Forcing his feet to move and still carrying the boxes Peter followed behind him dutifully. He felt like a toddler in the store as he felt the eyes of several onlookers watching. In just a couple of moments, Happy had led him back to where Tony had the two girls sitting and playing on Morgan’s tablet while the man leaned against a cane Peter hadn't noticed before glaring at him. Before he could say anything Tony beat him to it.

“I guess I should’ve given you one of those kiddie ‘don’t get lost’ bracelets too, huh?” Peter felt his mouth open and close several times before he finally gave up trying to respond. He could see several of the cashiers staring at them and he knew a couple of other kids and their parents are watching too. “Alright looks like we’re almost finished up here I guess will do the rest online,” he scratched his beard.

“Boss, they need jackets.” 

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.“We’ll just buy them online.”

“Pepper said they needed them today because of the storm that’s coming,” the driver said. 

“Fine, I’ll stay here with Curious George you go help the girls,“ Tony said. Peter watched as the girls skipped off towards the kid-sized jackets. Feeling once again like a toddler, he followed Tony towards jackets that were his own size. 

They worked through the rack in silence for several minutes before finally, Tony held up a jacket. It was a very basic looking jacket that was navy blue and had a hood. Peter wasn’t in love with it and Tony must’ve noticed because the man put the jacket back on the rack. 

Several more minutes passed in a tense quiet with the only thing passing between them was the subtle clinks of the hangers moving on the rack. With the guilt from causing trouble finally eating at him like a bacteria, Peter finally managed to unravel his tongue. “I wasn’t trying to make trouble. You told me to find jeans and shirts and I did and you said if I found anything else that was great. I needed shoes so I found some and I put them in the thing already. Sorry,” he said.

To his surprise, Tony moved slowly toward him using the cane to hold him up before putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“No kid, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean any harm. I’m just stressed out. I hate shopping at malls and I hate that people are watching us. It’s rude and unnerving.” The man sighed. “It didn’t use to bother me so much or at all really, but after the accident, everything just feels more sensitive. So I’m sorry kid can you forgive me?” Peter looked at the man and nodded. “Good, you need a jacket and I need a happy wife. Life lesson for you if your wife’s not happy you will never be happy.” Peter didn’t know why but that made him laugh so hard. Maybe reminded him of the subtle things been used to tell him or maybe it was just because here he was in the middle of one of the nicest malls in New York shopping when just a day before he been wondering how he was going to get across town to collect cans.

“Noted,” he said between laughs. 

“Ok, what about this one?” Peter turned and saw a nice black jacket with a red lining. He’d seen one of the kids at school have this same jacket the week before. Glancing at the price tag of $287 he winced and shook his head. “Nope, don’t worry about price tags this is a gift do you want it or not?” Before Peter could answer he heard the distinct pattering a little girl’s feet and giggles.

“Daddy look!” Turning they saw Morgan and Gwen running up with Gwen wearing a bright orange jacket that was three sizes too big. It covered her almost completely to the point Peter couldn’t figure out how she’d managed to run toward them. 

“Try getting a jacket that fits her arms,” Tony said smiling. Peter cleared his throat.

“I can go help her.”

“Nah, let Hap handle it. It gives him hives and it’s hilarious.” As Peter watched Gwen and Morgan run back across the store he couldn’t help but feel a little sad. Most of the time May had sent him with the money to find what they needed while she worked. The last time she’d helped him shop for more than a few items he’s been in a second grade. He slid his hands on the cart as Tony walked in front of him throwing the yet another jacket that had grey sleeves and with a navy body onto the pile of Peter’s clothes. Peter held his breath at the sight of it. He’d seen it on the rack and stopped to stare. It was a $155 jacket and he couldn’t ask the man to spend any more on him than he already had. So he bit his lip and kept looking. 

For years he dreamed of getting a jacket like that and now he was about to own one. 

He wondered what would Ben say if he were here.

~/~

Just as promised, Pepper came and picked Peter up after lunch to take him to the hospital to see May. Just like he did the day before Peter found himself holding his breath as he walked the long halls of ICU. Pepper had been great about keeping him occupied on the ride over with questions about what food he liked and other basics about himself and Gwen, but now he had nothing to slow his mind. 

“I spoke with May’s doctor’s this morning and they said she was awake for a few minutes, but she was a little confused. So if she wakes up and seems a little off, don’t be scared, ok?” That was news to him, but at least it was good news. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes Ms. Pepper,” he said quietly as they neared the door to May’s room. Peter didn’t know what to expect. Would May be awake? Would she have a roommate? Would she be hooked up to wires and tubes? Right outside of the door a man in a white coat typing on a computer. “Is my aunt ok,” he blurted out. The doctor turned around and looked down at Peter through his glasses.

“Are you the family of May Parker?” Peter nodded and the doctor extended his hand for Peter to shake. 

“I’m Pepper and this is May’s nephew, Peter.” 

“Nice to see you again Pepper and it’s nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Dr. Stone. Your aunt is a very strong woman.” Peter nodded his head.

“She is. I want to know if she’ll be ok,” Peter demanded. He felt Pepper’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll tell you this Peter, your aunt is sick, but she is strong. I’m finishing my notes here and my nurse will be in to explain this to you all later,” the doctor said before pushing the cart further down the hall. Watching the man’s back, Peter didn’t know what to feel. Why wouldn’t the man just answer his question? Weren’t doctors supposed to know this kind of stuff?

“Hey, let’s go see May, ok? I think you seeing her will make you feel better. We can do that and wait for the nurse with the news. Does that sound ok to you?” He nodded and let her gently guide him into the room. As soon as he was inside he wished that he hadn’t come. 

May was still asleep and she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her skin was pale, and there were so many tubes attached to her. There was an oxygen mask on her face. His insides started to squirm and he felt tears in his eyes. 

This wasn’t how May was.

May was so full of life. So happy. She was always moving and painting or writing. 

This wasn’t May. 

He turned toward Pepper desperately trying to get the words out, but all he heard emerge was a pathetic moan. Within seconds he felt Pepper’s warm arms wrap around him. “Oh baby, it’s ok.” He felt himself let out a whimper before wrapping his arms around her waist. “Let’s get you back to my place, ok? We can try again tomorrow or when May wakes up.” 

Peter felt like he nodded but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was being led out of his aunt’s room away from the awful reality of what was before him. 

~/~

One of the problems Peter had in his short life was that he could hear like a bat. When he was younger he used to practice by going in his closet and seeing how much of his aunt and uncle’s conversations he could understand. Usually, it was a lot. He used his skill to get an edge on tests when teachers muttered to themselves or when May or Ben wanted to talk to him about something. 

Right now the issue offered him a new problem; even with the door closed, he could still hear Pepper and Tony’s conversation...about him. How’d he know? He’d heard the girls giggling as they’d been sent off with Happy and the nanny to go swimming in the pool downstairs. 

After his breakdown at the hospital, he’d practically run to the room he’d slept in and threw himself on the bed. He cried for what seemed like forever, before falling asleep. When he woke up he felt markedly better, but that was what brought him to that exact moment.

Pepper and Tony thought he was sleeping.

“I’ve got the doctors and the nurses on standby to call us as soon as May wakes up again. I don’t think Peter needs to see her before then,” Pepper said.

“You think he’ll go for that?”

“You didn’t see him, Tony. He was so excited and determined to see her, then when he walked in that room he barely made it a minute before he was begging to leave. He was so upset he couldn’t speak. I don’t think it’s a good idea to do that again.”

“Well let’s hope May wakes up soon,” Tony said. He figured that they must have gone into the kitchen because he couldn’t hear them for a while and then they came back mid-conversation.

“I have the paperwork already in so we don’t have to worry about that. I got everything handled this morning. The only thing left is to talk to Peter,” Pepper said. Peter’s heart instantly felt like it was going to explode. 

What did they need to talk to him about?

What was so important it had to get done before he could see May?

Tony’s voice cut into his thoughts. “When do you want to do it?”

“I was thinking after dinner? I don’t want to prolong it, but I also don’t know how he’ll feel. You know the girls are fine with it. She’s in the first grade so there won’t be much to adjust to. Plus they’ll be in the same class. Peter on the other hand well, he’s going to have a much bigger adjustment in front of him. With everything else going on I’m thinking we should probably keep him out of school until after the New Year.”

“What do we tell him when he asks why he has to change schools?” 

“The truth,” Pepper said. Not wanting to hear anymore Peter turned over and put the pillow over his head. How could they make all of these decisions without including him? They weren’t his parents. Peter gripped the pillow tighter.

They barely knew him.

~/~

That night Peter was laying in the room that had been officially titled as his, thinking about everything. His brain was still spinning over the idea of living with the Starks permanently. It was nice to hear that May would move in with them when she was better, but it was still a lot to handle. It wouldn’t just mean a new house or a new room. 

It meant leaving Queens.

It meant leaving their apartment behind. The apartment that was full of their memories. Full of firsts, full of love, and laughter. 

It meant leaving his home.

Peter sniffed as he thought about everything. He knew it could be worse, but in that moment he didn’t think that they were too far from worse.

To add salt into the wound, Gwen was moving on like everything was fine. Gwen and Morgan had decided to share a room and had picked out matching twin beds were being delivered the next day. They’d told Peter he could order stuff for his room, but he declined. He knew that Gwen was young and he tried to not get mad at her, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to move on.

Not from Queens or May or Ben. 

Not period. 

He was tired of his life changing. Hed’ lost too much already. Rolling himself out of bed, Peter threw off his pajamas and slid into his old clothes. 

He wasn’t going to be this rich kid in the penthouse and wore designer clothes. No, he was Peter Parker, a working-class kid from Queens. 

With an exciting act of defiance, he shoved his feet into the crappy shoes that were falling apart. He didn’t care if Tony had told him to drop them in the trash shoot. Pulling on his jacket he grabbed the backpack with his clothes in it and dumped it out. He could always get more when got home. Opening the room door quietly he slid into the hall before heading out the front door. The house was quiet and sounded like everyone was asleep. Perfect. He moved toward the door that led to the stairs and started the long journey down.

Smiling to himself, he thought that if the Starks needed him, they could find him in Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I iz BAACK! :) As I write this I'm starting to fall in love with the characters more and more! :) 
> 
> Warnings: There is one mild mention of the physical discipline a child. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> And...I dropped a little surprise in there about our favorite folks. Let's see if you like it. :)

The subway ride had been quieter than he had expected. It made sense for there to be fewer people, but it was still something he hadn’t experienced before. Usually when he was on the subway, it was bustling and full of life. The commute around the city was usually very quick, but tonight it felt like it took forever. His leg jumped rapidly for the entire hour that it took to reach his destination. It was weird though, as soon as he reached Queens his anxious disappeared and turned into palpable excitement. 

He wasn’t even concerned as he walked the streets toward their building. He practically ran up the seven flights of stairs and quickly unlocked the door to their apartment. Even though it had barely been two days since he’d been there, it still felt a little eerie to be in the apartment all alone. 

Peter was used to it being full of life; whether it was Gwen singing or May painting or even Ben burping as he watched the news. There was always life in spades there which was a stark contrast to the dark apartment he stood in now.

He couldn’t remember a time when he was ever there by himself this late. Making sure to lock the door and arm the alarm before trudging back to his room. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t really sure what the plan was when he arrived; he just knew that he wanted to be here. 

To be home.

About thirty minutes later, Peter found himself making a Lego creation on his bed. The intricate little blocks always seemed to calm him down. He could remember the day his uncle brought him his first new Lego set. A toy drive happened at the precinct and someone had left behind the coolest Lego race car set. Ben said that as soon as he saw it he knew that Peter would love it. That was his best gift on the first Christmas since he’d lost his parents. He’d only been three, but he remembered opening that gift like it was yesterday. The car was blue with red flames on it and as soon as the little pieces tumbled onto his lap, Peter felt like the world was finally right again. Peter didn’t care that his uncle hadn't bought it for him, instead loved it because Ben had gone out of his way to get it for him. He’ll never forget the nights sitting on this very floor putting the car together with Ben. 

A sharp knock tore through the silence and Peter almost jumped out of his skin. Jumping up he rushed to his window and looked down at the road. He expected to see blue and red lights shining, but that wasn’t what he saw. Instead, there was an orange Audi sports car...the same one he’d saw in the Stark’s garage parked right in front of his building. The realization made Peter’s insides churn in anticipation.

Tony was here.

The knock came again and Peter looked around wondering what to do. He could climb out of the fire escape or maybe just pretend he wasn’t home. Neither of those seemed like viable options. “Peter, it’s Tony and Happy. Open the door,” Tony demanded after another sharp knock. Peter weighed his options. He felt torn. Of course, he knew he had to go back, but he just wanted a little more time here on his own before they found him and drug him back to Manhattan. 

...Back to the smothering. 

Figuring that May wouldn’t be happy with him if he didn’t open the door, Peter made his legs move so that he could do just that. With a deep breath, he unarmed the alarm and opened the door. As soon as he it was barely a sliver open, Tony was already bursting through the frame with Happy on his heels. Peter had only ever seen Tony wearing designer clothes. He was surprised to see the man in a pair of ratty old jeans and heavy work boots that looked military grade. Happy was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo shirt that was unironed. Peter figured they must have realized he was gone and just reacted. Just for a moment, Peter thought he might not be in trouble, but then he realized Tony was only being quiet because he was so pissed off.

Great. 

“What were you thinking,” the man demanded sharply. “It’s two in the morning and you decided you should go on a little trip?” When Peter still didn’t answer the man growled. “What was going through your mind?” 

“I like Queens,” Peter finally said. “It’s my home.” Peter saw the man’s face soften slightly. 

“We get that bud, we do, and you can come here all you want, but with permission. If you had asked we would have brought you here. I mean I know we might not have said it, but you knew we would bring if you asked, yeah?”

“I guess so,” he mumbled as the looked at the linoleum floor. Tony nodded and took a deep breath. Peter could tell that Tony was trying not to lose his patience. Peter was always the kid who offered to help first and did the right thing, being on the business end of an angry adult wasn’t how he usually operated.

“Which is it, Peter? Did you know or not?”

“I knew,” he said softly still staring at the floor. 

“Great. So the problem isn’t whether or not you could still come here. So what was the issue? Why would you just leave like that? Didn’t you know that was dangerous?” Peter bit his lip and looked down. “Wait, hold on, how did you get here? There’s no way you walked. Did you take a cab? No, not unless Pepper gave you a credit card already.” Peter stared up at the hardened man’s face. “Well?” Dropping his head Peter mumbled a response. “What? I didn’t hear you.”

“I took the subway,” Peter said louder but still quietly. Before Peter could blink Tony gripped his arm tightly spun him around and pelted him with felt a series of very hard smacks against the seat of his jeans. 

“Hey! Stop! Ow!” Peter tried to pull away but instead of letting him go, Tony tightened his grip and landed several harder swats causing tears to leap into Peter’s eyes. 

Tony turned him back around and put his finger in Peter’s face. “We told you we didn’t want you riding the subway alone and then you did it anyway in the middle of the night! Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been kidnapped or hurt very badly and we never would have known!” Feeling sorry for himself, he looked down at the floor fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. “Look at me Peter,” Tony said waiting for him to obey. Sucking in a deep breath Peter did so. His insides cringed when Tony’s eyes pierced his unable to stop them the tears that started to fall rapidly. “Don’t ever do that again. Do you hear me?” By now his eyes were watery and he couldn't make out Tony’s face but he knew by his voice was pissed. “Do you?” Peter nodded. “Good. Go get whatever you need. We’re leaving in ten minutes.” Wiping his nose with the back of his hand Peter turned to go back into his room. Tears of embarrassment, anger, and shame rushed down his face as he leaned against the closed door. 

His life just wasn’t fair! 

He hadn’t done anything that bad. He took the train every day! Yes, he shouldn’t have left like that, but Tony didn’t have to do that. He wasn’t some little kid. He was twelve! He’d only ever gotten smacked by Ben before and that was only one time. 

He was so embarrassed! 

Peter sniffed again and wondered if he was always going to feel as helpless as he did right now. He had no control over anything. He was losing his home, his school, his neighborhood, and even his independence. Even Gwen was different. Everything was changing! Melting into his unmade bed, Peter started to sob. 

Nothing was going his way. He wanted the pain to stop and to finally be happy. Every time things settled down something else ripped his life apart. 

“Peter?” He heard Tony’s soft voice drift into the room. He tried to to stop crying, but he couldn’t. Things were just so messed up. When he felt Tony’s hand on his back Peter flinched at first, but then pressed his face further into the pillow. “Come on kid, it’s not that bad. We all get in trouble sometimes. No one is perfect.” Peter shook his head into the pillow still crying hard. “What’s wrong?” Not feeling like moving he answered with his face buried in the pillow. “What? I don’t speak pillow. Roll over and talk to me to kid.” Sighing Peter did just that and tried to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. 

He must look like such a baby. 

“Everything’s terrible all the time. Just when it settles down it gets terrible again. I’m sick of it!” Rolling back over he squeezed himself into the pillow with as much force as he could muster. 

He cried for a long time before the tears finally stopped. Again he felt Tony’s hand on his back rubbing gentle circles. “It’s ok to be scared, you know.” Peter cleared his throat. 

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I’m just tired of life changing. Nothing is ever the same. Other kids have their moms and dads and,” he struggled to get the words out, “I can’t keep mine. Maybe it’s me.”

“It’s not you, Peter. Life is just like that. We can’t control the hand we’re dealt, unfortunately.”

“Will it ever get better?” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him into a sitting position. Peter wiped his eyes with his fingers just as Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“I can’t say it will get better, but I can say that you’ll always have someone to love you.” Peter sniffed and looked up at Tony who’s eyes looked softer than he’d seen him before. 

“How do you know?”

“Because kid, you have people who really care about you. I bet I’d you think real hard you’ve never spent a day of your life wondering if you were loved.” Peter thought about it and realized it was true. 

“What if May doesn’t wake up? What if I lose her forever?” Another round of tears tore through him and he dissolved into his hands. He felt Tony pull him tighter. “I’m scared.”

“I know, bud.” Peter cried a little longer before he let out a shuddering breath. “We know that it’s a lot to handle especially for someone your age, but that’s why me and Pep are here for you guys. We want you to know that you’re apart our family too. We’ll see you through this every step of the way. I mean, I was an only child but I’ve got at least three people I can count on any day of the week and even more people around the world who’ll be here as soon as they can. You and Gwen will have a bunch of people to love on you for years to come. That’s a guarantee.” Peter sniffed and tried to calm his breathing as Tony’s phone buzzed. “Here,” he said handing Peter a handkerchief. “Wipe your face and let’s go home. We’ve got a long drive and I’m sure Pepper’s waiting on us.” Standing up Peter wiped his eyes again. He was sure that he looked terrible. 

“Pepper knows too?”

“Of course. Kid, we were sleeping when Friday alerted us that you had left.” 

“Oh, well is she mad?”

“She’s not happy, that’s for sure.” Peter sighed.

“I didn’t know it would be a big deal. I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

“We care about you, Peter. You have to know that,” Tony said with his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Looking into the man’s eyes he knew that Tony wasn’t lying. 

~/~

It didn’t take nearly as long to get back to Manhattan as they had the first night. Instead of the backpack he left with he also had a duffel bag and some of Gwen’s toys. Happy had dropped them off outside and disappeared onto the floor of his own. That left Peter and Tony alone in the quiet elevator. As it zoomed up toward the penthouse Peter wondered what kind of scene he would be waiting for. Would Pepper yell at him too? Was Gwen crying wondering where he was? 

“It’s ok, kid.” Peter looked up at Tony and nodded. As soon as the elevator doors opened Peter heard Pepper coming around the corner. Before he could do anything she pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re ok.” She kissed his cheek. “Please don’t ever do that again! We were scared to death.” The guilt settled firmly into Peter’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Pepper brushed the hair out of his face, “Get some rest. We’ll discuss this in the morning, ok?”

“Yes ma’am.” Peter turned toward the hall where the bedroom was before stopping and turning around. He held out the smaller bag toward Pepper. “Can you give these to Gwen, please?” He saw Pepper glance from him to Tony then back again.

“Sweetie, you can give them to her in the morning, ok? She’s not going anywhere.”

“And you’re not either,” Tony added. Peter bit his lip feeling tears coming again. He nodded and quickly walked down the hall. This time though, when the tears started to fall this time, there was no one there to comfort him. 

~/~

It seemed like only a few minutes later that he woke up to a pressure on his arm. Opening one of his eyes he saw Gwen looking at him curiously. As he looked at her could see that she was wearing a pair of overalls and a yellow shirt. He didn’t remember seeing it before so he figured it was one of their new outfits. When he opened his other eye he saw Morgan standing on the other side of the bed looking at him in a pair of overalls of her own.

...great Siamese twins.

“What are you doing?” 

“Just staring,” Gwen said. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s seven thirty, Peter,” Friday said. Peter groaned. He’d only gone to sleep about three hours earlier. 

“Why are you two monsters in here,” he asked hoping they’d leave, but trying not to sound grouchy. 

“Pepper said to come and wake you for breakfast,” Gwen said.

“And we heard ‘em,” Morgan said leaning in closer to Peter’s face. “They said you got a powpow.” Peter felt his cheeks burn with heat. Why, oh why did they know? He rolled over and groaned. 

“Why God,” he moaned. 

“Did it hurt? I never got one before,” Morgan asked with her face practically touching his. Gwen was leaning closer to him now too.

“Yeah, did it? I never got one either,” the blonde said. “Kyle at school did though. He said it hurt a lot. I bet Tony was mad.” 

“Yeah, he was,” Morgan said nodding. “I heard him and Mommy last night. They were really scared. He said a Mommy word to Uncle Happy.” Peter pulled the pillow over his head hoping to hide how red he was. This was how he would die...of complete embarrassment.

“Girls, you were supposed to wake Peter up, not torment him,” Pepper said from the doorway.

“We just wanted to ask him a question,” Gwen said. “We weren’t bothering him, right Petey?” Peter usually would come to her rescue, but he wanted to be out of this situation so bad. 

“Well, it looks like your job is done. So go and help with breakfast, ok?” Gwen climbed off the bed and Peter jostled as she did it. He heard them both running off toward the kitchen. “Sorry about what, we didn’t know they could hear us,” Pepper said apologetically. Peter sighed into the mattress as he was still holding the pillow over his head. He wanted to stay in bed forever. “Can you take a shower and get dressed? We’ll be having breakfast soon.”

Adjusting himself so that he was on his side, Peter asked, “Can I sleep a little longer?” 

Pepper pursed her lips and shook her head. “No, we eat breakfast together every day.” 

“But I just went to sleep a little bit ago,” he half whined.

“If you had stayed in your bed then you would be well rested. Breakfast is at eight. Please be ready by then,” she said closing the door. 

Peter did as he was asked and was in a complete daze all the way through the meal. He only perked up when he saw Gwen and Morgan burst into a very loud rendition of Let It Go from Frozen. With them practically screaming and dancing around the table there was no way he could keep his head down in his hand. He had to use it to cover his ears. 

Almost as soon as that was over the two girls were sent to brush their teeth and play while the adults talked to Peter. They didn't drag it out at all. Pepper knew how to lay on the guilt and make him feel three inches tall for scaring them and doing something so reckless. Tony reminded Peter that they had trusted him, but that trust was now broken. As a result he was grounded for two days and he wasn’t allowed to be alone unless he was sleeping or in the shower during that period. 

That’s how he found himself sitting idly by while Tony worked on something in his workshop. They had been there for hours while the girls were at a dance class. He sighed wondering if this horrible hand they’d been dealt was somehow Gwen’s fantasy life. 

Instant sister. 

New flashy wardrobe. 

Dance classes with a former Broadway dancer.

Rich parents.

Peter tried to shake the thought from his head. Gwen wasn’t like that. She was probably just having an easier time because she was seven. Life was definitely easier for him when he was seven. Ben was alive and took him to the aquarium or a museum once a month and May well she was May. Spinning in the chair again Peter looked around the insane lab. So far he hadn’t been able to touch anything or do anything except to listen to Tony’s random choice in music.

Peter had never been a fan of Led Zeppelin. 

Suddenly the music stopped and Peter looked up seeing Tony staring at him. “Oh, uh hi.” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I’m guessing you’ve spent next to no time thinking about why you’re in trouble, right?” Peter shrugged and looked down at his hands. He expected to get scolded, but instead Tony just chuckled. “I figured you wouldn’t. That was Pep’s idea. I just follow her lead.” Tony threw a rag at Peter that hit him squarely in the chest. “So you like to build, right?” 

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Alright, well this is the best shop in the world. Anything you need you can find. What do you want to make?” Peter thought for a minute then looked at Tony square in the eye. 

“I wanted to make a motion detector for our alarm system. A lot of us have them in our building, but they’re not very good.” 

“Why? I mean you could just get an upgraded one,” the man said cooly. Peter bit his lip. 

“The night Ben died, he was uh protecting a family down the hall in a robbery. The uh mom, Mrs. Roberts, she told May that she hasn’t felt safe since then. They moved to a new building not too far away. I already made the alarm’s sensors stronger, but I figured a good motion detector will help her feel safe again.” 

“You’re a good kid, you know that?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t just sit there, let’s get to work.” Peter looked uncertainly at Tony and the man just pulled one of the rolling chairs closer to him. “Show me what you’ve got.” Peter looked around for a sheet of paper. 

“I can write it down if you have some paper and a pencil,” he said shyly.

“Kid, what did I say about the best shop in the world? Friday pull up a digital canvas for Mr. Parker here.” Right in front of Peter’s eyes, a greenish blue hologram appeared. He looked to his left at Tony.

“Do I uh just use my finger?”

“Yes Underoos unless you want a crayon,” Tony said smiling. Peter rolled his eyes and started drawing. It took him about five minutes before he had the shell outlined then another ten or so to remember the framework he wanted for the inner workings. 

“That’s what I have so far.” A churning started to happen inside of his stomach as he waited for Tony to say something. Anything. It felt like forever before he was graced with Tony’s response.

“Gotta say, kid. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Peter offered a shy smile.

“Thanks.”

“I mean this is really good, Peter. There are a few improvements you could make, but this isn’t easy. You are very good at what you do. Have you taken any classes or anything?”

“Well, Uncle Ben used to sign me up for camps and stuff, but I couldn’t go often because they're expensive. I watch a lot of Youtube videos though.” Peter watched Tony make a hmmph noise before standing up and rummaging through the steel cabinets for something. A snap came and then the man smiled. With a determined motion, Tony tossed a small black box at Peter’s chest. Not expecting it, Peter fumbled with the box before finally catching it. Once it was in his hands, Peter could barely manage to fathom what it was. 

...it was a StarkPad Master! He could see that it was the limited edition IronMan version with red casing and gold trim accents. Just earlier this year Stark Industries had dropped a line of Avengers themed Stark devices. There were cell phones, binoculars, laptops, tablets, and even cars! The line was insanely exclusive and even the most basic tablet could cost a lot of money. Peter had scoured the website dreaming of having any of those devices, but he knew they could never afford them.

Ever since he first heard about the Avengers, Peter had loved them! The six person team of elite Black Ops soldiers had single handedly taken down some of the world’s biggest threats. For years they scoured the world bringing peace and solving injustice when problems arose that were too big for the world’s governments. Peter loved the idea of a band of misfits coming together for a greater cause. He hoped one day he could be like IronMan, the team’s technical genius who was also brave as could be. The others all had special skills, but what made IronMan amazing was that his only skill was intelligence. 

And Peter liked that a lot.

He looked down at the tablet again. This was the Master edition that came with a stylus and leather case. Peter knew that one of these costed over a thousand dollars! It was completely too good to be true.

“Is this for me?”

“Who else,” Tony said rolling his eyes. 

“Thank you, but I can't take it. You guys do too much for us already.” Tony didn’t react to Peter at all except to make a scoffing noise.

“Kid, I own the patent for that thing, do you think I pay for it? Just take it. You’ll need it.” The gears in Peter’s head started to turn. Why would Tony have the patent for IronMan’s StarkPad? Why did Tony have a drawer full of them? What was going on? 

He stared at the StarkPad as questions pulsed through his mind. Did IronMan pay Tony to design it? Did Tony know IronMan? It would be crazy if he could get introduced to the retired soldier. His excitement increased at the idea. Especially since no one had seen any of them since their last mission. All the world knew was that the Avengers had disarmed the doom’s day device, but that several of the team had endured several horrific injuries. The Black Widow had died. The Captain had a terrible brain injury. The Iron Man had gotten almost the right side of his body burned off. He figured there were more injuries, but he couldn’t be sure. The details were fishy, but everyone knew that the mission had left them all worse for wear. 

Just like that...it clicked.

Pepper said her husband had a bad ‘accident’ years ago...Tony’s random use of a cane and physical therapy appointments...why Tony had a state of the art lab...and why the man had reacted so harshly to Peter leaving in the middle of the night. 

Holy crap!

“You’re the IronMan? The one who never missed a mission?” Inside Peter was almost hyperventilating. He was in the room with his hero! Tony shrugged.

“That’s what they say.” Peter’s eyes grew large at the notion. “So Tony Stark and IronMan are the same person?”

“Yep, but don’t tell anyone that.” Peter nodded wondering how in the hell he’d be able to keep this a secret. It was like Tony read his thoughts. “Peter, listen to me. No one can know about this. We took out some very dangerous people. If the world ever found out who we were then everyone we love would be in terrible danger.” Peter nodded. “This is the biggest secret that you’ll ever have to keep. Not even most governments know our real names just our code names.”

“I won’t tell Tony er IronMan.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“It’s Tony, kid.” Peter was still silently reeling. He was talking to IronMan! Sure Tony Stark was pretty well known for his inventions and for his work on the arc reactor, but to know that he was also IronMan that was incredible! 

He was living with a literal hero and had no idea.

“You going to stare at me all day or open the box?” 

“I’m going to give it back. I really can’t take it. I mean, thanks, but no,” he said setting the box down onto the table. Tony let out a growl of annoyance.

“Just take it. You’ll need it like I said.” Now it was Peter’s turn to be annoyed. 

“What for?” 

“I have a friend who runs a specialized Prep school for little geniuses like you.” Peter’s insides churned. “Have you ever heard of Bruce Banner?” Peter’s mouth dropped open. He loved Bruce Banner’s work! The doctor had seven Ph.D.’s and was the leading mind in the search for human development. “I’m guessing by how your mouth his hanging open that you do. Anyway, I’m sure I can get you added into his mini big brain school or something.” 

“T-That, like what?” The Deeper Minds Charter school only accepted twenty-five new students each year. Every nerd in the city wanted to go there, but Peter was still too young to apply. Going there would be a dream come true for Peter, but he figured it would probably never happen. “You have to be in high school to go there.” 

“He’s accepting twelve middle schoolers this year in a new pilot program. It’s hush-hush right now for a bunch of reasons.”

“I-I could get in? You really think so?” Tony offered Peter one of those smiles that adults give you when they feel sorry for you. 

“Bud, you’re really smart, your work says so,” Tony said with his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“So, uh I can go there? Don’t I need to take the test?”

“You just did.” Peter furrowed his brows. “I’m on the board of directors. I want you in, so there you go.” A warm feeling crossed Peter’s chest. “So will you take it and stop fangirling over Banner?”

“I’ll take it, but I’m still a fanboy,” Peter said smiling. 

~/~

A little over three hours later, Peter was working side by side with Tony on the alarm system. Peter was surprised how quickly Tony had been able to conceptualize his work and bring it into a tangible reality. It usually took him months to do that. Peter realized that for the first time in forever he had gotten lost in his work. He hadn’t been thinking about Gwen, about May, or even about Christmas...instead he’d enjoyed the moment. 

Tony had stepped out of the room to take a phone call while Peter sat reeling. Starting after Christmas break he would be attending Deeper Minds. Wow. Thousands of applications poured in from all over the world each year and now he would be one of the few kids allowed to attend. He was so proud, but so confused all at once. If May hadn’t gotten sick then would he still have the opportunity? Would Pepper or Tony even have given them a second glance? 

How could he benefit from his aunt’s misfortune? 

His insides squeezed at the thought. He missed Ben so much that it hurt sometimes. His uncle always knew what to do and had a listening ear that made Peter feel comfortable telling him anything. Looking up Peter heard the sharp clicks of heels rapidly approaching. His breath steeled in his throat. Was May ok? 

As soon as Pepper turned the corner Peter knew that something had changed. Pepper held out the phone toward him. “Peter, there’s someone who wants to talk to you.” He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the phone then up at Pepper.

“Who?” The woman simply smiled and held out the phone jostling it a little. Peter took it and held it up to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“Peter!” A smile split his face into two.

“May!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this here series...any thoughts?

Peter practically ran down the hall toward May’s new room in the hospital. Gwen was right on his heels as he held her hand. Once he got off the phone with May he practically begged Pepper to take him to the hospital so he could see his aunt. Of course, Pepper had smiled and told him to get a jacket and Gwen. 

That was the fastest that Peter had ever run in his entire life.

As soon as he saw the room number he burst through the doors… “May!” He could feel himself smiling as he was greeted by the bright eyes of his aunt. 

Standing in front of May he saw another doctor looking at her before turning to them and smiling. “And who are these little ones,” he asked May. 

“These are my children, that’s my nephew Peter and my niece Gwen,” May said smiling. Peter could feel Gwen tightening her hold on his hand. His cousin did not like strange men. He was never really sure why, but he had his suspicions. Instead, he simply squeezed her hand back and rubbed a circle on the back of her hand with his thumb. She always liked that. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you both, I’m Dr. Sebastian,” the gray-haired man said. “Your aunt talks about you all the time. As soon as her eyes opened she asked for you two.” He walked towards them smiling. “Do you guys have any questions? I know things like this can be really confusing.” Peter bit his lip and looked down at Gwen who was burying her face in his side. 

“What’s exactly wrong with our Aunt?” Peter watched the doctor pull up a chair and pat the bed next to May. 

“Why don’t you two climb up here and I’ll explain everything to you?” Moments later, Peter was sitting next to May with Gwen on his right as the doctor shared with them the details of May’s condition. He smiled and was nice. He even made Gwen laugh a couple of times. Peter knew he should be feeling better. May was awake and her new doctor was helpful, but he wasn't feeling better at all. All he could hear was that May’s heart muscle was weakened and you couldn’t fix that. 

She had a broken heart. 

Nothing else the doctor said held any weight to Peter. He was polite and hit all the right cues when prompted, but his mind was elsewhere. The downside to being smart meant that adults couldn’t hide the truth. May and Ben tried, but Peter was always too clever for them. They couldn’t hide his presents, they couldn’t surprise him, and it was almost impossible for them to hide their financial troubles from him. 

And now it was becoming a curse once again. 

“Hey,” he heard softly. When he looked up May was smiling at him. 

“Hi,” he said quietly. May brushed a curl back behind his ear. 

“You need a haircut, baby.” Peter nodded. He did, but May usually cut his hair and well yeah. 

“Can I get my haircut too, May? Morgan’s hair is short and I want to match her,” Gwen bouncing in her knees at the end of the hospital bed. 

“We’ll see about that GiGi,” May said smiling. Gwen’s eyes looked longingly at May before scrambling forward into their aunt’s arms. 

“I missed you,” the little girl said. May squeezed her hard and kissed her forehead.

“I missed you too. I missed both of you little ones.” They sat like that for a long time. Peter sitting on the side of the bed with Gwen on May’s arms. They talked, smiled, and giggled before the quiet snores of Gwen could be heard. 

“I’ll take her down to Happy. She’s been on the same afternoon routine as Morgan,” Pepper said already pulling Gwen into her arms. “Why don’t I take her back to the apartment and let the little one get some rest while you and Peter catch up? I can have Tony come bring him home when visiting hours are over.” May and Pepper shared a look before she left. 

Peter knew by May’s jostling of her hair over her shoulder that a heavy conversation was about to come. Like always, she didn’t disappoint and got right down to it. 

“I heard you had some trouble this morning.” Peter didn’t bother to hide his disdain. Adults and their ridiculous amount of communication. 

“Yeah,” he said flatly. 

“How do you feel about it?” Peter leaned back and then pushed himself back up so he could look May in her eyes. 

“I don’t know,” he said before mumbling, “angry mostly.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t have to do that, May. I’m not a little kid.” At the thought of it Peter got angry all over again. Who’d Tony think he was? “He didn’t have the right. I’m not his kid. I barely even know him.” May leaned forward and took a long breath. 

“Let me ask you this, remember when you were six and you went to the park to see the Lego exhibition after we said you couldn’t go?” Peter bit his lip and looked down. “If I remember correctly when Ben found you he reacted similarly to Tony.” Peter glared at her. 

Tony wasn’t Ben. 

“He’s not Ben,” Peter almost spat out. He got overwhelmed with emotion at the memory and the scene before him. May and Ben had punished him for something he couldn’t remember by saying he couldn’t go to the Lego festival. Being six and annoyed he slipped out of the apartment when they weren’t looking. He made it all the way to the park and was looking at a Lego treehouse when Ben found him. He couldn’t remember a time when he saw Ben so red before. They barely made it out of the park before Ben had swatted Peter before telling him how scared they were. At the time, Peter was angry and embarrassed, but he understood why Ben did it. The difference was that Ben had a right, Tony didn’t.

“He’s not, but he’s an adult and you knew better.” Peter bristled in annoyance. “Tony told me that you asked to ride the subway and they told you you no. Is that right?”

“Yeah, but they didn’t even give me a chance or let me explain. I ride the subway all the time. It’s not that big of a deal.” May offered him a look.

“Are you allowed to ride the subway alone from borough to borough?” Peter sighed getting frustrated again. “See? Their rules aren’t any different than ours. I bet if you asked they would have taken you. If I know you and I’m sure that I do, you just wanted to do what you thought was best regardless if it got you in trouble or not.” She offered him one of those firm smiles before speaking again, “Peter, you have a tendency to fight back for what you believe is wrong and while that’s admirable it can get you into trouble.” Peter said nothing just stared at the white sheet. “You feel like this is all unfair, right?” 

“I guess,” he said shifting himself on the bed.

“And you leaving was your way of rectifying that wrong. So, you have to accept that when you make a mistake there are consequences for it.” She took a deep breath. “Pepper and Tony told you guys that we’ll be living with them, right?” Peter nodded not liking where this was going. “And as much as I wish we could go back home had live like normal, it’s not the right choice for any of us. You kids need stability and I’m frankly going to need some help. In essence, we’re all going to be raising you and Gwen together.” Peter felt tears of betrayal leaking down his face. 

“So he can just smack me if he wants to? What if he doesn’t it to Gwen?” 

“Peter, if Gwen did what you did last night then I would be fine with it.”

“How can you say that? How can you just step aside and let them take over like this? We belong with you, not them.” Usually, when Peter raised his voice May gave him a very pointed look. Now though she just offered him a sad smile. 

God, he hated that look on her face. 

“Peter, I’m sick,” she sighed out. “The doctor says that I’ll have days where I don’t feel like I’m sick at all and there will be others when I can’t get out of bed. You and Gwen need people who can be there for you when I can’t. A few years ago we might not have to make these adjustments, but we do now. So I need you to accept Pepper and Tony as authorities in your life just like you did with me and Ben when you were younger.” Peter wiped his eyes. “I talked to Tony while you and Gwen were on the way here. Want to know what he said?”

“I guess.”

“He said he was so scared that he was hyperventilating on the way to the apartment. His driver had to pull over to calm him down. You scared him very badly Peter. He said he got angry when you told him you needlessly put your life in danger and he reacted to that. He felt bad about it, but he stands by his choice and I do too.” Peter could hardly believe his ears. Was anybody on his side? “I’ll have you know though, I told him that he was out of line. You don’t know him very well and he didn’t set clear explanations for your behavior. This is all new to you and he shouldn’t have let his anger get the better of him. That wasn’t fair to you.” She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. “None is this is fair Peter. It all really sucks.”

Wasn’t that the truth? 

“Yeah, it does.”

“Want to play some cards?” Peter snorted. “What?” He looked into her bright and shiny eyes and her smile and just felt love permeating from her. 

He loved her so much. 

“You just you’re amazing,” he said talking around the lump in his throat. May reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. 

“So are you baby.”

~/~

Peter sat watching May sleep as he sat deep in thought. It was only just after seven but it felt much later for some reason. Maybe it was because May never really slept. He wasn’t sure how she did it, but she was always awake when he went to bed and awake before he got up. When he was younger he wondered if she ever slept all. Now though as he watched her chest rise and fall, he couldn’t help but to know that she did, in fact, sleep.

The doctor said that she had to sleep because of the medications she was on. In the five hours he’d been there, she’d been asleep for almost three of them. He’d spent the first hour crying silently hoping no one disturbed him. Then he pulled out his Starkpad and researched everything he could find on what it meant to have your heart muscle weakened. Everything spoke about the same thing...decreased life span, heart transplants, and the last one he couldn’t bring himself to think about. That's what left him feeling numb and tired all at once. It was like his whole body was weighed down with cinder blocks that he couldn't shake.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Tony standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans and a thick sweatshirt. It looked so out of character for him, but Peter figured maybe that was more what Iron Man wore instead of Tony. “You ready kid,” the man whispered. 

“Tomorrow?” Tony offered him a smile and Peter let out a sigh of relief. 

“Of course.” Peter took one glance at May who was all still sleeping then nodded. Reaching down to grab his backpack, he did so quietly before stopping by May’s bed to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you May,” he whispered. He walked toward Tony and they headed down the halls together in silence. Soon they were walking out of the hospital. It wasn’t long before they neared the underground garage. When Peter was about to go through the doors Tony held out his arm stopping Peter in his place.

“Scan, Friday,” the man commanded into the air. Peter watched Tony’s watch flash before it beeped. He guessed the man got an all-clear because they were moving toward one of Tony’s more inconspicuous cars just moments later. 

As soon as they got inside Tony locked the doors and had Friday scan again. Peter didn’t know if he should feel in awe or mortified. Was it fear because he was Iron Man or just him being careful? He settled for a little bit of both as they pulled out of the garage and onto the road. 

The soft hum of the car lulled Peter’s mind into a relaxed state. As the tension of the hospital drifted away from him. He could feel his shoulders relaxing with every passing moment. 

“Hey, Peter?” Turning toward Tony he looked at the man expectantly.

“Yeah?”

“I want to say something, ok?” 

“Yeah, uh sure.”

“It’s about last night. I want to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have done that.” Peter was beyond surprised. 

“It’s ok, it was stupid, what I did I mean.”

“It’s not ok, Peter.” Tony sighed. “I was scared and pissed off and I took it out on you. That wasn’t right.” Silence settled over the car as it continued to carry down the road. To Peter’s surprise, Tony pulled over. As soon as the car was parked the man turned toward him. “I need you to understand something about me, ok?” Peter nodded knowing that’s what Tony wanted. “When you join the military you’re trained to react at a moment’s notice. No questions asked, just obey. Well, the thing is, that’s also how I was raised. So for me, it’s a conscious thought to not expect it from someone in return.” Tony scribed his hand down his face. “My old man was as strict as they come. Wasn’t even in the service, but he acted like he was.”

“Did he do that to you too? Like, smack you an’ stuff?” 

“And then some. I was a mouthy kid and my dad hated that. He wanted a perfect soldier and I wasn’t it. Anyway, what I’m getting at is that it’s not ok for me to think that just because I tell you not to do something that you’re going to obey immediately. And we do need you to obey and not to do stupid stuff, but I can’t react like that. Do you understand what I mean?” 

“I think so. You’re apologizing, right?” Tony huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah kid, I am. Man, I’m crap at this.”

“No, you’re not. I get it and what I did was dumb. So I’m sorry.”

“Peter, it was dumb, but not all your fault. We should have realized something was going on and it would be hard for you. I mean like everything changed for you in one day. It was wrong of us not to take that into consideration.” Tong pauses and stared out the window. “Do you know what PTSD is?” Peter nodded they’d learned about it in school. “Ok well, I have it, but it’s not nearly as bad as some of my friends. Anyway, after ‘The Snap’ I came back feeling like everything I loved was in danger. All the time. I couldn’t eat, sleep, and I was in excruciating pain. It didn’t help that I was having these terrible flashbacks which made it hard to separate reality from what I had experienced. I don’t feel that way all the time now, but when I get really scared I go back to that place.”

“So I scared you?”

“Terrified.” Peter’s insides fell into a pool of guilt.

“I’m really sorry Tony. I am.” Tony shook his head and held up his hand. 

“Kid, let me finish, ok? When Morgan was four she decided it would be fun to hide from me and Pep in a clothes store. We looked around and our little girl was gone. Pepper was frantic and with every second I felt like I was going to pass out. It was the longest five minutes of my life and then Morgan jumped out was like ‘surprise’. Kid, I was so scared then I was ten shades of angry at her.” Peter held his breath as he listened to the story. “I almost did it, I mean I was like this close,” he said holding his index finger and thumb super close together. “But I didn't. Instead, I hugged her and cried. Pepper had to get us to the car because I couldn’t stop crying and neither could Morgan.” Tony turned to Peter. “Do you get why I’m telling you this?”

“So I understand where you were coming from?”

“Exactly. Kid, I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I just need you to understand that after living the life I’ve lived there are some things I can’t shut off. When my family is threatened or in danger, I go to the place that’s not easy to come out of.” Tony laughed to himself. “You’re in luck though, after Morgan’s little escaped I made her that nifty little bracelet she wears.” Peter rolled his eyes now getting why Gwen got one just before they left for the store that day. “It may seem silly, but keeping those trackers on them helps me with my anxiety immensely. She gets too far away I get an alert, she’s hiding, it lets me know.” 

“I get it now.” Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. “Do you want me to wear one too?”

“No kid, I couldn’t do that to you that band is literally for little girls. I am making you a watch version though.” Tony looked at Peter. “You know what? I need pizza. You want pizza?”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter looked down and bit his lip. “I’m sorry again. It was stupid of me to leave like that. I won’t do that again.” 

“It was, but we all make mistakes. Key is to learn from them.” Peter noticed Tony changing lanes and doing a u-turn. 

“What are you doing?”

“I think there’s a laser tag place with pizza and games that’s open late. Figured we go there.” Peter turned and looked up at Tony. 

“I thought I was grounded.”

“Kid, what are you a saint? Geez, I’m giving you a night off. Take it.” Peter smiled broadly and really let himself relax. 

Laser tag sounded kinda awesome. 

~/~

Peter smiled as he walked down the hallway toward the room that was now his. Tony had kept his word and they played six rounds of laser tag after gorging themselves on pizza, chicken wings, and sodas. It was honestly the most fun Peter had since that awful knock came to their front door just a couple of nights before. 

He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. It was hard not to stop and stare at the amazingness that was his bathroom. It had a jacuzzi tub, a shower that was voice-activated, and heated towels. It was like staying at the most extravagant hotel every day. Exiting the bathroom when he saw a lump under his blankets. He rolled his eyes before smirking. He took a running leap and landed on the bed right next to the lump causing the blonde hair to pop out with a wide smile. 

“Well hello there,” she said cheekily. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Gwen rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows offering him a bright smile. 

“I’m going to sleep with you tonight.” 

“Uh, what for? You have your own bed,” he said thinking of how much he’d get kicked if he agreed. “Is something wrong Gi?”

“Morgan snores like Tony. If I don’t go to sleep first it’s hard cause it’s so loud.” He laughed a good deep laugh at that. 

“So put a pillow over your head,” he said leaning back against his pillows. “This is my bed.” Gwen snuggled into his side. He knew he never stood a chance of her going back to her own room. "Did you go to the bathroom before bed, Gi?" The girl grunted in response. He didn't care if she was embarrassed or not. Waking up to wet bedsheets that weren't his fault was so oh so not fun. "Well?"

"Yesss," she drawled out.

"Good," he said tickling her foot with his making her giggle quietly. Peter had to admit that he missed these moments with Gwen. Ever since everything happened, he hadn't had as much time for her as he would have liked. He made a note to change that.

“Why come you don’t got no stuff in here? What about your Duke posters?”

“It’s Luke, Gi and I don’t want posters in here.”

“Pepper says it’s cause you want to go back home. Is that right?” Peter rolled his eyes. If he was good at hearing Gwen was good at eavesdropping. He didn’t know how she managed to do it, but she did. 

And did it well. 

Sometimes he wondered if she heard more in their house than he did. “Is that so? What else did she say?” Gwen chewed on her lip and tapped her chin with her finger as the moonlight illuminated her face. 

“She said that you was um, having a hard time adjusting. Oh, and she said she thought Tony could get you to buy some stuff online for your room. They said you need a new bed.” Gwen bounced a bit. “I think this one is good.” She turned from her back onto her side and looked at Peter. “Do you think they like spending money on us?” Peter frowned.

“Did you hear them say that?” 

“No, I was just wondering. May always counts before she buys. Pepper and Tony don’t do that. Yesterday me and Morgan both got to pick out toys from the store. We never get to do that at home.” Peter thought about it, that was very true. It surprised him sometimes how smart she was for a seven-year-old. 

“Don’t worry Gi. Tony and Pepper have enough money to buy us some things and it not bother them.” 

“Good. I was worried.”

“About what?”

“That we would have to leave ‘cause we cost so much. May said one time she couldn’t afford another kid. I thought that if you had more than two kids you had to give one back.” Peter wrapped his arm around Gwen. In his own turmoil, he forgot that she might be feeling out of sorts herself. 

“No, we can stay here for a long time.” Gwen looked up at him again.

“You promise?” He nodded.

“I do.” Gwen yawned and pulled herself closer toward Peter. 

“May looked really good.”

“She did,” he agreed thinking about it. 

“Pepper an’ Tony say May might leave us, but they don’t know when.” Peter’s heart squeezed at the thought. He felt tears jumping into his eyes. “You won’t leave me, right?” 

“No, Gi. I won’t.” 

“Good. We’ll always be together, Petey. You an’ me.”

“That’s right Gi, you’re stuck with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...I'd loved to hear your reactions to this story so far...insights make my little heart flutter lol. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I need to get it out. I'm hoping you like it better than I do. ;)
> 
> I'm also considering extending this series to another story set after this one, but I'm still deciding. I love some things I've presented here that I haven't ever written about before so we'll see. Feel free to leave me a comment with your thoughts.

Peter lay on one of the long couches watching the snowfall through the skylight. He’d seen snow more times than he could count, but seeing it fall from so high above was an interesting experience. 

“Peter the dishes are still in the sink from this morning. Per the Work Before Play protocol I’m required to remind you that they have to be done before lunch,” Friday said. Sitting up Peter rolled his eyes stupid viritual babysitter. He began the long journey toward the kitchen. 

It had been just under two weeks since Peter’s life was turned upside down. To his great surprise though, things were settling into place.

He thought that things would be terrible, but they weren’t.

They were actually pretty good. 

Gwen and Morgan continued to be as thick as thieves choosing to wear matching clothes almost every day. Their teacher at school started calling them the Stark twins. It was obvious that Morgan was smart, look at who her parents were. To his great surprise though, Gwen was able to keep up with Morgan in every way. He let his chest puff out a bit at the thought of the Parkers keeping up with the Starks. Sure, they didn’t have money or fancy clothes, but no one could argue with intelligence and the Parkers had that in spades. 

Things were becoming somewhat of a familiar different if he had to put it into words. Here he was washing the dishes from their late breakfast but instead of being in their small Queens apartment he was in a kitchen that was the size of the Hudson river.

As odd as it was, something about the whole thing felt very normal to him. When he was doing the dishes the other day he caught himself wondering what time Ben was getting home. At first, it made him feel like the world was shifting beneath his feet, but then he realized that it was nice to feel settled again...to not have to carry such a heavy load. It had been so long since he got to have a choice about how he wanted to spend his afternoons or his evenings. Of course, he still helped Gwen with her homework and now he helped Morgan at the dining room table too, but Tony and Pepper made it clear that it wasn’t his job anymore. Initially, he felt usurped when he’d come out of the shower and see Pepper at the table helping the girls with their homework, but after a few nights on his own, he found that he rather enjoyed having some alone time. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted to just play video games or build Legos by himself until he was able to.

Now, he looked forward to it. 

“Don’t do that blondie!” He barely finished drying the plate in his hand before he heard a screech and a crash. 

“Morgan! That’s not nice!” In the short time that they’d been together Gwen and Morgan had become almost inseparable. With this came the unfortunate moments of heated arguments. He’d already separated them a few times and knew this one would probably end just like the others had.

“Well you’re stupid and so is this doll!” Peter sighed and made his way toward the living room ready to break up another skirmish, but before he could he heard something smack the wall before the screeches turned into grunts. 

Peter increased his pace and arrived just in time to see Tony standing in the middle of the girls trying to separate them as he was being battered in his face Barbies. 

“Stupid head,” Gwen screeched. 

“You big dumb ears!” Tony turned and gave each girl a gentle nudge toward the other side of the room.

“What’s goin on,” Tony asked with his head on a swivel making sure that neither of them attacked. Just seconds later the shrieks turned into a jumbled mess of little girl yells. “Alright, you two need some time apart. Gwen, you go to the counter. Morgan go sit in the dining room. Put your heads down and not one peep out of either of you.” In a huff, the girls turned and stomped off. Peter stood off the side glaring. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Peter said heatedly. Tony rolled his eyes and started to put the pillows back on the couch. “They were fine.” 

“Kid, this is my house and my rules. I mean I was fine with warnings until they started whacking each other with Barbies. Hella funny, but not cool.”

“This isn’t a joke!” Tony crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. “I mean it’s not like you even care anyway. You’ve barely been around since last week.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Peter said glaring back. 

“How about you go calm down in your room, pal. You could use it.” Rolling his eyes Peter stormed off. He had no right to tell them what they could do.

He wasn’t their dad! 

Peter felt the tension building up into him, as he walked into the newly redesigned bedroom. He quickly climbed up the ladder and plopped himself face-first onto his bed. Shoving his face into the pillow he screamed as loud as he could. 

Sometimes he just felt so angry it was like a rage of inferno was building up inside of him. He’d been fine then...boom! Rapid breaths were coming out of him as he tried to control his breathing by calculating pi until he couldn’t go any further. When he finished he felt his heart rate was back to normal. 

Perfect.

Taking a deep breath Peter let his mind wander toward May. He couldn’t believe how strong she was. He knew that when he or Gwen wasn’t there the doctors were running test after test and yet she was smiling through it all. She never complained and was just as May as she could ever be. If it wasn’t for the hospital gown he would forget that she was sick altogether. 

A film of guilt washed over him again. May hadn’t asked much of he and Gwen, just to be kind and respectful to Tony and Pepper. He knew that he wasn’t acting in a way that made her proud. Peter was trying, but it was so hard. He couldn’t keep himself from melting down or freaking out like he normally could. The smallest of things could set him off and he hated it. Just that morning he’d been fine then Pepper had asked him about his schoolwork and he snapped at her. The words that came out of his mouth sounded like someone else. The girls stopped eating and the adults stared at him. Scenes like that played out almost every day. 

It was an awful cycle. 

He would be normal then all of a sudden emotions would burst through him and he’d do something that was completely out of character. Finally, though he would come back to himself and be mortified. 

And that’s exactly how he was feeling now. Pulling himself up he let his legs dangle over the side of the bed. His eyes traveled across the room from the gaming chairs in the corner then to the telescope that was planted outside of his window. His favorite part though wasn’t the books that lined the shelves underneath his bed or the desk that was attached. No, it was the big blue and white rug that had the Jedi logo smack in the middle of it. It made him smile every time he looked at it. The rug he had picked out was a simple blue rug with white stripes...one that didn’t cost nearly as much as this one. His jaw dropped when the decorator had laid it out for him. Sure, maybe Gwen told them about his love of Star Wars, but no one knew he kept the Jedi logo on all of his notebooks. When he asked how they knew he’d like it, Pepper simply smiled and pointed to his Starkpad that had a picture of May as his background. 

They were all working so hard to make sure that he and Gwen were taken care of and he was being a jerk.

Pepper and Tony were their new adults. May had told him so on multiple occasions. He knew shouldn’t have snapped at Tony, but he was just so angry. Gwen didn’t deserve to be in timeout well maybe she did, but it was still felt wrong that Tony did so. 

He wasn’t their dad.

Everything was so confusing and frustrating. How was he just supposed to lay down and let them take over? May was still their mom, right? He wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears that he hadn’t known were falling. Of course, she was. He heard a faint knock before the door cracked open, “Peter?” 

“Yeah,” he sniffed with his head down.

“You want to talk?” He shook his head at Tony still not looking up. “Ok, then. You can come out when you’re ready.” 

Peter gulped and looked up wiping his eyes again. “Tony?” the man nodded. “I’m sorry that I snapped at you.” Tony flashed Peter a tired smile.

“Alls forgiven, Underoos. It’s part of the gig.” Tony moved into the room a bit before speaking again. “Have a seat, let’s talk.” Peter wiped his face and jumped down to the floor. Great, he was in trouble. Peter sat down on the small couch and Tony sat next to him. “Kid, relax. I can literally feel the tension rolling off of you.” Tony puffed out an unsteady breath. “I wanted to apologize to you.”

“To me? For what?”

“For not being here much this week. I know I flaked on you with the lab a bunch and yeah, I’m sorry.” Peter looked up at Tony. 

“It’s ok.” 

“No, kid it’s not. I uh, my dad wasn’t a,” he blew out a breath. “He isn’t a great guy. My mom passed away thirty-two years ago yesterday. I was a little older than you when it happened.” Peter felt Tony tense. “Every year I try, but uh I just have a hard time dealing with it. So, yeah.” Peter leaned forward and took a deep breath. 

“I didn’t know,” Peter said quietly.

“How could you? It’s not like I told you. Anyway, I just want you to know that it’s not your fault. I just don't want you to think that it was something you did.” Tony leaned back on the couch.

The silence covered the room as Peter and Tony sat with the weight of everything weighing on him. It was a scary thing for Peter to think about losing someone you love. Unfortunately he knew the feeling too well and it seemed like it might be happening again. Would he always feel like this? “Can I uh ask you a question?” 

“Shoot kid,” Tony said looking at him. 

“Does it ever get easier?” 

“I guess. Some days are easier than others, that's for sure.” Peter closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn’t have to feel that pain ever again. “The girls are in their room playing. Seems like their spat was short-lived. Want to come help me with lunch,” Tony asked standing up. “Time’s ticking, Underoos. Give me an answer.” 

Standing up Peter groaned. “Must you call me that name?” 

“What? Underoos?”

“Yeah.” 

“Kid, look around. Your room is covered in crap,” he saw Tony’s eyes landing on his boxer shorts that were strewn on the floor. He felt his ears burning up before he rushed to the other side of the room and kicked the offending clothing under his shelf. “Too late,” the man said chuckling. “That’s gross by the way. Just so you know.” 

“Whatever,” Peter said, hoping he could escape his embarrassment.

“Come on, I’ll show you how to make pasta from scratch,” he said throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulders. As Peter walked out of the room with Tony guiding him, he wondered if things would work out after all.

~/~

Peter chewed his lip as he worked through the practice problems for the new engineering class he was going to join when he started Deeper Minds. May was humming softly as she flipped through the magazine. 

He felt eyes on him and he looked up to see May smiling at him with glassy eyes. Peter instantly threw his Starkpad on the bed and jumped up to see what was wrong. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, baby. I’m just so proud.” Peter relaxed and sat back down. 

“May, do you have to like right now, though,” he whined. She reached out and smoothed his curls down. 

“Tony told me about earlier. You’re just like Ben sometimes I don’t know what to do.” Peter smiled at her. “He was a great big brother too.” Peter made a face. 

“May, I’m ok,” he said, feeling his ears burn. 

“You’re better than ok. You’re really strong and just a great person, Peter. Gwen couldn’t ask for anyone better to be looking out for her.” May smiled. “I remember when we first brought Gwen home, you were so scared and thought you might hurt her, but I knew you wouldn’t. You’re such a great brother. I know we’ve never said it, but she’s your sister and it’s ok to see her like that. I’m proud of you Peter. Very proud.” He felt his eyes welling with tears.

“And you’re my mom,” he said leaning into her neck. Tears fell onto his hand and he knew they were from May.

“I am,” she said kissing the side of his head. “I am.” Peter crawled into the bed next to May and let her presence calm his raging emotions. They stayed quiet like that listening to the quiet clicking of the clock with each passing moment. For Peter, it was a constant and consistent reminder that he had time with May and that was all he wanted. 

“May? I miss our house,” he said quietly as May carded her hands through his hair. “I miss the way things were.” 

“I know,” she said sighing. “Pepper and Tony are strict, huh?”

“Yes. We have chores and they have to be done by a certain time. Plus Pepper and Tony watch everything we eat. I have to hide the candy bars you give me and eat them when everyone’s asleep,” he said smiling at her. 

“Well as long as you’re using that big brain of yours for something I guess I can’t get too mad.” May turned on her side so she could look Peter in the eye. He propped himself up on his elbow like she was. “I need you to remember they’re the adults, ok? I know you’re used to watching Gwen a bunch and being kind of in charge of her, but you don’t have to now. Let Tony and Pepper and that nanny of theirs do that so you can do kid stuff. I heard you left the apartment again without permission.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I know you want to work on your after school jobs and can collecting to do my big little man, but you have to follow the rules.” Peter looked at her surprised. How did she know? “Come on, you think I didn’t notice all that extra money? You’ve been trying to be the man of the house for a long time, but you don’t have to be anymore. It’s ok.” He felt a familiar lump forming in his throat. “You’ve been such a big help, but it’s not just us anymore. You can let go, Peter, one of us will catch you.”

“Yeah,” he managed to get out. For some reason, he felt like May was trying to tell him something that he wasn’t quite ready to hear yet. Instead, he just leaned into her touch and let her hold him in her arms. He fell asleep listening to the sweet sound of her heartbeat. 

~/~

That night things were different. After dinner, Peter got ready to go back to the hospital like every other night, but this time they left both girls with the nanny. He was hoping that just maybe it was a coincidence but Peter knew that every hope he had for a good Christmas was dashed as soon as Tony and Pepper followed him up to May’s room. 

Without them even saying a word he knew. 

His balance was off as he sat down on May’s bed. With everything in him, he was trying to will his heart to calm down, but it wouldn’t. It was beating a mile a minute and it was tearing him apart. He let his eyes travel across the room from the small chair next to the bed to the pile of magazines May hand before finally landing on Pepper and Tony sitting in the two chairs holding hands. 

Oh no.

He felt May’s warm hands on his shoulder and he slowly turned around to look at her. His aunt’s eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks were blotchy. “Baby, I have to tell you something,” she said. Peter looked from her to Tony and Pepper who were holding each other’s hands even more tightly than before. 

“Oh uh ok,” he said weakly.

“Well you know that the doctors have been running some tests, right?” Peter nodded. “So Dr. Sebastian got the final results back a little earlier today and all of the earlier tests were accurate. The virus ate away at my heart muscle weakening it quite substantially.” May blew out a breath before steeling herself and trying to offer Peter a smile. “I need a new heart, baby.” Peter blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears that were appearing in his eyes. “They have put me on the donor list for hearts, but it’s very long and I know you wouldn’t want me to lie to you, so I’m going to tell you the truth, ok?” Peter nodded trying to swallow the marble in his throat again. “Things don’t look so good for me. I’m fighting every day to stay right here with you and Gwen and I’m doing everything I can to be here. It’s just that the virus did more damage than we knew at first.” 

“Oh,” he managed to say. May leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug. It was then that Peter couldn’t stop the tears anymore.

Gosh, this hurt so bad. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I know this isn’t the news you wanted, but it’s all I can give you.” 

“Why May, why us? Things were finally getting good,” he asked looking up at her. 

“I don’t know, baby. I just don’t know.” Peter didn’t care how much he felt like a baby with May rocking him in her arms. He just wanted her to hold him and love him like she always had. 

She was the only mom he ever really knew and he wasn’t ready to give her up yet. 

“There is a little good news though um, I’m going to be getting out of the hospital soon and it will be just in time for…” Peter perked up.

“Christmas? You’ll be home for Christmas?” She smiled at him.

“Petey, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Even though the tears in his eyes he knew that May was putting on her best face for him. She was trying to be strong because she knew he was crumbling...and he loved her for it. 

He listened to the adults talk around him while May kept her firm hold on him and he wondered how many times his world could crumble in front of him before he had nothing left to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sooo, there's plenty more to come in the next few chapters so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, looks like there might be an extra chapter or two in this one because I'm having trouble fitting it into the neat little box I wanted to put it in. Alas, it's now 8 chapters instead of 7. ;) 
> 
> Also...umm yeah, don't fight me in the comments for what you read below!

For Peter the next day passed by in rapid succession. He’d helped Pepper and the girls get May’s room ready for when she was released from the hospital. Mostly, he and Pepper did the work while the girls giggled and argued over which picture should go where. It was the fastest day he remembered in a while, but at least things were ready for May. 

He was practically bursting with excitement at the thought of his aunt being home for Christmas. At least they’d be able to have a somewhat of a normal day with all of their little traditions. They’d eat hot chocolate and watch that awful Christmas movie that played on repeat all day before ordering some Chinese and eating burned cookies. 

“Peter, I’m going to run the girls to the party for their playgroup. Why don’t you go find Tony and see if you two can finish that alarm?” Peter looked up from the basket of towels that he was sorting through and nodded. 

“Uh sure, ok. I can finish in here if you’d like.” Pepper offered him a kind smile before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“No, baby. We’re all done here. It’s perfect, don’t you think?” Peter’s eyes traveled across the moderately designed room filled with pastel colors and art supplies. 

May was going to love it. 

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed.

“Go hang out with Tony, I’m sure you’re ready to have some time without the little ones underfoot.” With that, Peter took off toward Tony’s office where the man had been held up all day. Peter wasn’t really sure how to describe it or if he would ever really admit it, but he liked Tony.

He really liked him.

Tony could explain things about almost anything Peter could think of. Ben had been amazing, but his knowledge was practical. How to cook or change a tire or install a satellite dish. While those were all great things, Peter wasn’t particularly interested in them. He loved his uncle dearly and his uncle tried, but they differed in interests. With Tony, on the other hand, their interests were aligned directly, Peter could spend the whole day asking the man questions and somehow he always had the answers. If Peter wanted to build it or learn about it then Tony knew how to help him. It was a great feeling. 

As he rounded the corner he found Tony’s office door open slightly. Smiling he pulled it open before he heard voices. ”No, can do Nat. Remember Pep’s little cousins are here and we’re watching them. We’ll have to do this holiday shindig another time.” Peter’s breath hitched. Did Tony really think they were just Pepper’s cousins? 

His thoughts were cut off by Tony speaking again. “Maybe Clint could being Cooper then we’d be free to do what we need to. I mean the girls are fine together, but the older boy, the genius. Yeah him. Kid sticks to me like glue. Having him out of my hair for an evening it might do me some good. I can’t wait until he starts your beau’s nerd school,” Tony huffed out. “He chatters like a jackrabbit on speed. It’s hard to get a word in edgewise.” Tears stung Peter’s eyes as he backed out of the room. 

He shuffled quickly toward the other end of the apartment and closed his room door. Only then did he allow the tears to fall down his face. How could he have been so stupid? 

Of course Tony wouldn’t really care about him. He was just his wife’s distant cousin. Peter slammed his socked foot against the door before sliding to the floor and started to cry. It wasn’t fair! Everything he wanted or even hoped for seemed to disappear. It was like he wasn’t meant to have anything that he could enjoy. 

Day after day; year after year something always got taken away. First his parents, then Ben, then their house, his friends, now May too! He pushed himself to his feet and practically threw himself onto his bed. 

Why did he even bother anymore? 

Maybe he should just leave, it was probably better for everyone else anyway.

~/~

Sometime later, Peter heard a knock at his door. He didn’t bother to look up since it was only him and Tony in the apartment. “Hey, Friday said you were awake. Are you feeling ok?”

“Fine,” Peter said turning toward the wall away from Tony. 

“Ok,” the man dragged out obviously confused. “I thought you were coming to help me in the lab when you finished helping Pep?” Peter didn’t respond and when he didn’t Tony took that as a cue of sorts to come closer and check on him.

Great. 

Peter sensed it when Tony was standing right next to his bed but still didn’t turn over. “Come on, what’s up? Talk to me.” Anger flashed in Peter’s chest at the supposed caring tone the man was using. He didn’t care about Peter. No, he was just pretending to keep his wife happy. 

Happy wife, happy life, right? 

“I didn’t want to go to the lab today. I watched a movie instead.” 

“That’s odd, you were excited this morning at breakfast, wouldn’t shut up about it.” 

“Well, I guess things change, don’t they?” He heard the noise of irritation settle in the back of Tony’s throat, but he didn’t care. 

“Kid,” he heard Tony start in a clipped tone, but the man stopped abruptly. “Well,” Tony said in a much nicer tone, “we’ve got some time still before you go to sleep. What do you say?” Peter didn’t respond again. “Can you at least give me the decency of looking at me when I’m speaking to you?” Peter huffed dramatically and rolled over. He could see Tony’s eyes boring into him with curiosity and annoyance. Good. “Look, I don’t know what it is that’s got your panties in a wad, but let’s just go down to the lab. I know I always feel better after some tinkering.” Peter glared at the man. 

“Just leave me alone, ok? Go have fun in your lab.” 

“Kid, you’re pushing it. I’m trying to be patient, but you’re really grinding my gears here. What’s going on with you?” 

“Can you leave? Like, go anywhere else?” In a split second, he saw Tony go from annoyance to straight-up anger. 

“Look, I don’t care what you’re got going on in that head of yours, but you’re not going to talk to me or any adult like that, do you get me?”

“Get out!” Peter surprised himself with how loud his voice was. For a split second, he thought it was someone else speaking, but when he saw Tony’s face turn from red to purple he tried not to whimper. Almost as fast as the man’s face changed Peter felt himself pulled out of his bed and set on his feet. He anticipated the man’s movements and stepped out of reach of Tony’s hands. “Leave me alone,” he screamed as he dodged Tony again. He wasn’t sure of what the man planned to do to him, but he didn’t want to find out. “Just leave, ok?” 

“Get off my brother!” To his surprise, Peter saw Gwen rush into the room and launch herself at Tony. “He don’t need a powpow! He’s always good, Tony!” A little bit of pride welled in Peter’s chest before he realized that Tony might displace his anger onto Gwen. He launched himself forward and pushed Gwen behind him. 

“Don’t touch her!” He pushed Tony’s chest and used every bit of strength he had to try and knock the man off balance. “I won’t let you hurt her!” 

“What’s going on in here?” Everyone froze when Pepper said those words. Peter stood there panting with Tony in front of him looking shell-shocked. Gwen launched herself at Peter and wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

He held her close and tried to calm her down. “I’m ok, Gigi. See?” She looked up at him skeptically. 

“We heard you yelling. I thought he was hurting you,” she said quietly. It was then that he felt Pepper’s hands on his arm as she looked down at them. 

“We don’t hurt each other in this family, Gwen. We love each other,” Pepper said. Gwen shook her head.

“Tony hurt Peter. He got a powpow, remember? Kyle said those hurt.” Pepper looked up at Tony who Peter could tell was feeling extremely guilty. 

“That was a one-time thing. Peter did something very scary, but that’s not how we handle things in our home.” She reached out and brushed Gwen’s hair out of her face. 

“You promise? Peter is really good. May never gets mad at him except when he stays up late watching YouTube.” She turned to look at Tony. “Me and Morgan get time outs but you never hit us. Do you not like Peter?” Gosh, Peter felt like a pin was going to drop. Tony looked mortified and caught off guard while Pepper looked like she was going to cry. Peter expected Tony to say something but instead, the man made a move to leave the room. He was stopped by Pepper who spoke in harsh words that Peter heard very clearly...Tony needed to fix this. Peter wasn’t sure if it was worth it. 

“Gwen, well um, how do I say this? Peter’s older than you, so I expect more from him. He did something really scary and dangerous and because of that, I made a mistake. You’re right I hurt him, but I never want to hurt any of you kids.” Gwen looked at Peter then back at Tony. He smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

“So if me or Morgan do something scary and dangerous you’ll hit us? What if we’re not big like Peter? What then?” Tony looked to Pepper for help.

“Gwen, parents make mistakes sometimes. When we do we apologize just like how we teach you kids. Tony apologized to Peter and said it wouldn’t happen again, right Tony?”

“Right,” the man said.

“But what about earlier? He looked like he was going to hurt Peter.”

“I wasn’t. I wanted to scare him all,” Tony said. 

“Adults shouldn’t scare kids. That’s what May said.” Tony stared at Gwen and then took a deep breath.

“You’re right,” he said voice tight. “Adults shouldn’t scare kids,” he said before he abruptly left the room. For several moments no one moved then as if nothing happened Pepper turned and offered them both quick hugs. 

“You guys get ready for bed, ok? I’m going to check on Morgan,” she said as she left the room. Before Peter could formulate his next thought Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"I was so scared, Petey."

"It's ok, Gwen. Really you don't have to be scared."

"You've been so sad," she said looking up at him with those big blue eyes. "I didn't want him to make you sad again."

"Gwen, really it's ok." She squeezed him tightly but didn't respond. "Come on, it's fine. We've got a couple of days until Christmas and May's coming here tomorrow. Why would I be sad, huh?" Gwen let go of him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. I want to show her our room. I hope Morgan is feeling better by then."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh, she ate some strawberry cupcakes so we had to come home. She's allergic is what Pepper said." Peter made a mental note to keep Morgan away from strawberries. He'd hate to give her one and then have an episode. Gwen plopped herself onto Peter's small couch. “I’m sleeping in here tonight, Petey,” Gwen declared. Peter smiled down at her. He wouldn't have it any other way.

~/~

Maybe an hour or so later Peter found himself sitting up in his bed while Gwen was curled up next to him. The little blond had kept her word and had been practically glued to his side. She had only left him long enough to change into her pajamas and make sure that Morgan was feeling better. Even though she was younger than him, he had to admit it felt nice to know that she was looking out for him as much as he was for her.

Still, though, he found himself bored out of his mind. It was only about eight and he didn’t have to sleep for another few hours. Turning onto his side he put Gwen’s little arm on her side and he slid himself carefully off of his bed. As quietly as he could, he made his way toward the insane amount of Legos that he had stockpiled in a set of drawers. Soon he was snapping pieces together and wondering what would come. 

A green flicker flashed in front of him before he saw text appear in the air over a hologram. It was a message from Friday. “Peter, boss says you can come to the lab if you want. He’ll let you stay up as late as you want.” Peter stared at the message before responding. He would love to go to the lab, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near Tony. Not right now. Maybe not ever again.

Biting his lip he typed back a response. “No, I don’t. I've got a new model I’m working on. I’ll do that instead,” he replied. Then he typed quickly. “Tell him to enjoy his lab without me.” Peter knew it was a low blow, but maybe now Tony would know what it felt like to not be wanted.

~/~

Peter’s sleep wasn’t restful at all. It was choppy and the dreams he had were too awful to be called nightmares. For some reason, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to end up alone. It seemed inevitable really, but he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. He had a family. He had people to love him. Why was his mind tormenting him like this? 

Once again he slid out of his bed and quietly landed on the floor. This time though, he made his way out of the room and toward the kitchen. He figured he could get some water and maybe calm his nerves that way. 

As he padded down the hall he heard voices coming from the lounge. Moving a bit closer he stayed well out of sight as the adults spoke. 

“I told you I couldn’t handle this. I’m barely managing with Morgan,” he heard Tony say.

“Tony, you’re doing fine.”

“They’re afraid of me, Pep. She threw herself in front of him because she thought I was going to hurt her brother. What kind of monster does that make me?” Peter shifted a little closer so he could see what was happening. Tony’s head was in his hands as Pepper was leaning against him rubbing his back.

“Tony, you’re not a monster. We just need to talk as a family and build trust with them.”

“Pep, what if I’m broken,” Tony asked looking up. “I mean if I had talked to my dad like that I wouldn’t have sat for a week.” Peter heard Tony’s breath hitch and saw the man press his thumbs deep into his eyes. “Those words I said didn’t even sound like me. It was like an out of body experience.” Tony looked at his wife in the eyes. “How can you be with someone like me?”

“Tony,” Pepper started before the man cut her off. 

“Peter yelled at me to get out and something just snapped inside of me. I was going to smack him, Pep. Not a lot, but I wanted him to know what he said wasn’t ok. I promised him I wouldn’t and then I was going to do it all over again. God, I’m just like my dad. I told myself when I was a kid that I’d never do what my dad did.” Tony finally crumpled forward in anguish. “I’m so scared I’ll hurt them one day and they’ll hate me.” 

“You’re a good dad, Tony. You are. You’ll figure this out. We will figure it out together. I promise.” For the second time that night, Peter quietly slid backward and trudged down the hall toward his room. He couldn't begin to unpack what he was feeling right now.

~/~

After having the terrible night that he had Peter found himself happy once again that he could just stay in his room. Nobody asked questions when he’d excused himself after breakfast and that’s how he wanted it to be. 

Nothing made sense to him anymore. 

Now at some point in the afternoon, Peter was laying numbly on his bed when a set of voices burst into the hallway. He figured it would be Gwen and Morgan back from the camp at their school early again, but it wasn’t them at all. It was Tony, Pepper, and someone else. 

“I understand your point, but I’ll go to court and win. We have a blood relation.” Peter sat up in his bed and practically threw himself toward the door. Who was this lady talking about? 

“We discussed this earlier on the phone. We just don’t think this is the right time to uproot Gwen from everyone and everything she knows,” he heard Pepper say. Peter covered his mouth so they wouldn’t hear the distressed whimpers that were coming from his mouth. 

This could not be happening! 

“I understand your point, but if she can’t be with the people who raised her then she should be with her real family. I wasn’t financially able to take her then, but I am now.”

“Please just take a moment to consider that she was a cousin well a brother really. They’re all each other has right now. If you do this then you’ll be splitting them up. Please consider them or at least give them time to adjust to everything. It’s right before Christmas and they’re both finally settling in,” Pepper said. Peter held his breath as he waited for the woman to speak again. He was desperately hoping that she’d change her mind. Something had to go right for him. With each moment of silence, he felt his heart beating faster than ever before. 

Please let her say Gwen could stay. 

PLEASE!

Finally after the longest pause of Peter's young life, the woman spoke, “I understand what you’re both saying, but Gwen needs to be with her family; her real family I mean. It’s been too long since we’ve seen her and quite frankly there are things that I think she should learn that she won’t learn here.” Peter heard Tony mutter something, but the woman kept talking. “I’m grateful to the Parkers for what they did and for how they raised her, but Gwen can come back to us now. We’ll be her family and I'm sure she'll adjust. She's still young.” 

“Well May Parker still has custody and we’ll consult her and our lawyers,” Tony said firmly.

“You can call whoever you want, but May Parker never adopted Gwen and as it stands with her current medical prognosis I’m sure any judge will be looking for a suitable home for her. As your legal counsel will note, it's rare for a non-blood party to be granted custody over someone with blood relations. And as I’ve told you both before, I have an order for emergency custody. I was hoping to take her now, but since she's not here I will give it until tomorrow and that's my last offer. Gwen comes with me tomorrow or I’ll have the police escort me to retrieve her.” Peter didn’t hear anything after that except the door slamming shut. 

“We need to call May,” Tony said as Pepper’s phone started to ring. 

Peter felt himself getting lightheaded. What was happening? He couldn’t those Gwen not when May was sick like this. 

Not this close to Christmas.

“Tony, I’ve gotta go. Please go and get the girls at two, ok?” Peter heard the words but they sounded almost miles away.

“What’s going on Pep?”

“May’s slipped into a coma.” With that Peter gave up any bit of strength he had left. He rushed toward the couch and threw himself down face first. All he could do was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thoughts? And fyi...I'm really liking this family and I'm totally thinking about a part 2 that picks up where this one will leave off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! ...and I fulfilled my original obligation of 7 chapters by Christmas. :) I'm very proud of myself. Even though we have one or so chapters left, I still followed my original plan and for me that means the world.
> 
> I hope you ALL have a great day! 
> 
> So my gift to you is this roughly 6,000 word whopper! 
> 
> And...as of right now there's going to be a sequel! This family dynamic is a bit too intriguing for me not to explore it.

Peter continued to cry as he pulled his arms to his face. He cried until he had no more tears left to cry. Just when he finally thought he might fall asleep he heard voices appear in the lounge again. 

“So what’s the word?”

“She’s still in a coma. They think her heart is weakening by the day now,” he heard Pepper sigh out. Peter felt his heart clench as he pulled himself into a soothing ball. “It’s hard to see her this way, Tony. Yesterday she was doing so well. She was so excited to share Christmas with the kids. Now, I don’t know Tony. I just don’t know.” Their conversation went even lower than Peter could hear for a while. He hoped that maybe he’d be able to sleep and wake up from this awful nightmare, but it just didn’t seem like it would. 

“What are we going to do with Peter?” 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s barely adjusting now, Pep. How do you think he’ll manage with both Gwen and May gone?”

“Tony,” Pepper started. 

“I’m just thinking, I guess. I wish that things were different, but we have to be honest here. I have all the money in the world, but I can’t do a thing to make this any easier. I feel so helpless. What if this is what we think is best, but maybe not what is best?

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know if Peter has any other relatives he might know? Maybe on his mom’s side?” Peter sucked in a deep breath and pulled the duvet over his hears muffling the rest of their conversation.

He knew they didn’t really want him. 

...and he was starting to wonder if anyone ever really had.

~/~

Peter cried himself to sleep that afternoon and didn’t budge to even eat dinner. His insides were numb and nothing felt right. He thought about going back to the apartment in Queens again, but he definitely didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time he tried that. As he stared at his Starkpad an idea flashed into his mind. 

Maybe Queens wasn’t the answer after all…

The next day, Peter waited until Tony dropped the girls off at camp to ask if he could go to an arcade. He knew that Pepper and Tony would be ecstatic about him getting out of the house. With a smile and a wad of cash, Tony had dropped him off in front of the building with a reminder that he would see him in a couple of hours. 

That was all the time that Peter needed. He quickly made his way to the subway and then across town to the Queen's apartment. With a smile on his face, he packed everything that he and Gwen would need for a couple of days then made his way back to Manhattan toward the girls’ camp. 

It didn’t take long for him to spot Gwen as she skipped in a circle singing songs. 

“Gigi!” With a gasp, the girl stopped abruptly and looked behind her shoulder to see Peter. A smile crossed her face. 

“Petey, what are you doing here? Is May better now?” He reached out his hand for her to hold.

“We have to go, ok? Just me and you.” Gwen’s smile fell.

“What’s going on?”

“One of your aunts wants to take you away today. If we don’t leave now then we won’t get to see each other again. I can’t let that happen. I’ve got your stuff, ok? If we leave now we can make it.” Peter’s heart fluttered when Gwen smiled at him. 

“Ok.”

“I promise I’ll make sure that we’re always together, ok?” Gwen nodded and took his hand finally. He looked around before helping her slip through the small bars in the fence. Turning around he offered a happy smile. 

This was all the family he needed. 

~/~

Peter had Gwen by the hand as he rounded the corner toward their bus. He’d already purchased the tickets online and all they had to do now was hope that Tony nor Pepper hadn’t noticed they were gone yet. 

“What are you guys doing?” Peter almost jumped out of his skin at the small voice behind them. Whirling around he saw Morgan Stark standing there hands on her hips, head cocked to the side, glaring furiously. 

Great. 

He jumped out of the chair he’d just sat in and grabbed Morgan by the hand and guided her right next to Gwen. With Morgan gone he was sure that Tony would kill him now. It was a guarantee. 

“Morgan! Why are you here?” 

“Why are you two here? Mommy and Daddy didn’t say we could leave camp.” Peter rolled his eyes at the six-year-old.

“Well I’m older so I make some rules, ok? You need to go back to camp.” He shook his head, that was a bad idea. “No, you need to go home.” He pushed his hands into his eyes in frustration. There was no way he could take Morgan. Pepper and Tony would put out an all-out search to find her and he didn’t want to go to jail. 

“We’re going on a trip, Morg. Me and Petey because my aunt wants to take me away,” Gwen said to Morgan making Peter sigh. There were no secrets between them. 

“I’ll come too,” Morgan said. 

“No, you can’t.” Morgan’s eyes got glassy in a rare show of vulnerability.

“Why not?” She sniffed. “You’re my brother and sister now. We gotta go together.” Peter leaned down on one knee and put his hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

“Morgan, your parents are going to miss you a lot if you go.” The girl looked up at him stubbornly again.

“They’re our parents now. You belong to us,” Morgan said firmly. Peter took a deep breath and looked around. Time was running out.

“No, see me and Gwen, we don’t have any parents. Our parents are gone.” He saw Morgan’s lip wobble before she shook it off and hardened her face. 

“No. I heard Mommy and Daddy say so. You’re my brother and sister ‘cause May said it in the paper.” 

“Morgan, don’t you miss having your parents all to yourself?” The girl shook her head and grabbed Gwen’s hand.

“Petey, Morgan is coming too.” 

“Gwen, he started before she cut him off.

“No, Petey. If I go, Morgan has to come.” Peter stared into Gwen’s fiery blue eyes as he felt his stomach jumping into his chest. He tried to speak but no words came out.. Gwen chose Morgan over him. May was leaving him and everyone else was going to as well. 

He had nobody. 

Reaching out he activated the SOS button on Morgan’s bracelet before flagging down a security guard. “They uh they’re lost. Someone’s coming for them in a few minutes,” he said. Turning around he took off in a dead sprint toward the bus. He ignored the girls calling out to him. His chest was burning and his lungs felt like they were being rubbed raw. 

He was all alone and no one wanted him.

~/~

Finding the bus was easier than he thought it would be. No one batted an eye when he slid into the seat near the middle of the bus and stared out the window. Pulling his knees to his chest he turned to watch the scenery change as the bus traveled down the highway. 

Every time he closed his eyes she saw Gwen’s little hand clutching Morgan’s and it was like a knife kept stabbing him. It was three hours since he’d run off and he was well on his way to Florida. He knew that they were in Maryland mostly because the sign above the lady’s head in front of him said so. 

Sirens flashed in the background before he saw the bus flanked by police. Silently he prayed that there was a murder or something on the bus. He really hoped that it wasn’t about him.

Please don’t let it be about him!

“Sorry ladies and gents, we’re being told to pull over,” the bus driver said as it pulled over. Immediately the patrons around him started to whisper among themselves. Some wondered what was going on, others wondered how inconvenient it was, while some seemed completely unphased. Peter was mostly hoping, well he was just short of falling on his knees and praying that this full-on search wasn’t for him.

A police officer walked onto the bus dressed from head to toe in a uniform that looked oddly like Ben Parker’s once did. Peter had to wonder what type of ironic life he was living. “Sorry to disturb your trip folks, but we’re looking for a runaway kid. He’s got brown hair, brown eyes, and is a little over 4’8. He’s wearing a pair of blue jeans, with black sneakers, and a red striped t-shirt. Please look to your left and then to your right to see if you see him.” Peter felt like eyes were all on him. His entire body heated up at the eyes that were all focused on him. Nothing happened right away, but he could see the police officer talking into his radio before the bus started chattering again. 

The next moment happened in slow motion. The officer walked down the aisle with slow deliberate steps before he stopped in next to him. “Peter Parker?” 

“No, sir.” Peter cleared his throat. “My name is Ben,” he said as his eyes traveled toward the front of the bus. Standing there in a leather jacket and a t-shirt was Tony Stark.

Uh oh. 

“Peter!” The officer stepped aside and Tony made determined steps toward him. He could tell that the man was pissed just by the firm lines that were set in his jaw. The woman who was sitting next to him stood up and moved to the other side of the aisle letting Tony stop right next to Peter’s seat. Peter held his breath waiting for Tony’s reaction. There were so many ways that coursed through his mind of how Tony was going to react. 

Would he yell?

Would he smack him? 

Would he start crying?

Peter felt the last one was highly unlikely especially as he looked up in the angry face of Iron Man. 

“Are you ok, Peter,” Tony asked. Shocked and a little touched, Peter nodded. Tony clicked his jaw then looked around the bus before snapping. “Grab your things and let’s go.” 

Peter muttered a quick ‘yes sir’ before doing just that. He fumbled as he reached down to grab his backpack, but was able to climb into the aisle with a bit of ease considering that he was approaching a very pissed ex-military agent. Peter felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder as he was led off the bus. As soon as they were on the ground, Tony turned toward the officer and reached out to give him a hand to shake. 

“Thanks for your help, Griffin,” Tony said. 

“No problem, Tony. I’m just happy that for once it wasn’t you that we were looking for,” the officer joked. He looked down at Peter. “If this guy tries to be too hard on you kid, ask him about the Fireman’s ball of 1993.” The two adults kept bantering for a while before the conversation ended abruptly. The police dispersed and the bus pulled off as Tony led Peter back toward an SUV. As soon as they were in the back, Tony turned toward Peter and reached out to touch his hand across Peter’s face. 

“Are you cold?” Peter rolled his eyes and slid backward. “What was that?” 

“Don’t act like you care.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. “Ok, kid. What are you talking about?”

“I don’t need to stay where we’re not wanted. I’ll find somewhere else to live,” Peter said. 

“I don’t understand. I’m so lost. All I see is that you threw a very expensive and dangerous tantrum, again, but this time to another state.” 

“What’s there to understand? Gwen’s leaving and you don’t want me. I don’t know why you even came after me.” Peter noticed that Tony was staring at him like he was chewing on a blue piece of cake. 

“Peter, where is all of this coming from?” Feeling tired all of a sudden, Peter leaned back against the heated seat. 

“I heard you talking to your friend.” 

“What? Wait, when I was on the phone yesterday?” Peter shrugged. “You couldn’t knock or something?”

“Does it matter? The jackrabbit on speed also has ears.”

“Kid,” Tony started. 

“No, really I think I should go somewhere else and I know you think the same thing too, so don’t try to deny it.”

“Ok, then I won’t.” 

“Good.” For a while, they kept riding in silence. Both Tony and Peter were trapped in their thoughts. Peter figured that Tony was just waiting to lie to him some more. He put a thumb into his mouth and started to bite his nail. 

He figured that maybe somehow he might have ruined everything even more than it already was.

May would kill him when she woke up. He knew that and yet he’d still done it. At this point, he wasn’t sure that any of his decisions were actually good. 

“You ever get tired of Gwen being around?” Peter bristled with indignation and didn’t even look at Tony. It wasn’t the same at all. “Come on, shoot straight with me.” 

“Not enough to say something like that,” Peter said angrily. 

“Come on, be straight with me. Do you ever?” 

“Sometimes,” he admitted. 

“I mean you love her a lot and she still gets on your nerves?”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s what I meant. That’s all. Peter, just because you get on my nerves doesn’t mean I hate you or want you to leave, bud.” Tony sighed and rubbed his goatee. “Pete, I may seem like I like spending time with people but I’m really rather introverted. The lab is my great escape. It’s where I can go with everything gets to be too much. I mean this is scary for us all, right? There's so much adjusting we have to do." Tony sighed, before speaking again. "What I’m saying is, I should have figured out a way to still enjoy the lab even though there’s a new occupant.” Peter leaned forward and rubbed his very sweaty hands against his jeans. 

“You don’t have to, I get it. I can just keep making stuff in my room. It’s not a big deal.”

“Kid! Are you listening at all? What I’m saying is that I like having you in the lab with me, I just got overwhelmed and I didn’t handle it well. Would I have asked you about the lab all those times if I didn’t want you there?”

“You could have done it just to be nice.” 

“Kid, do I look like I do anything I don’t want to? How about this? We won’t make any rash decisions until we get you home and to your sister, huh?” 

“I’m not going back.”

“Peter.”

“What? I think it’s time we all agreed that maybe it’s just best for me to be on my own. Gwen’s leaving and I should too.”

“That makes no sense. Where will you go?” Peter shrugged. “Kid, you're smarter than that.” Peter turned and offered Tony his hardest glare. 

“How would you know? You don’t know me or even talk to me.” Peter shook his head. “I don’t think I really belong anywhere.”

“What, do you mean,” Tony asked in a much softer tone. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Peter muttered. 

“So explain it to me.” Feeling even more tired than before Peter again pulled his knees to his chest. It was a habit that he had long stopped doing, but in the last few weeks he’d noticed it coming out more and more. 

It was a clear tell that he was in distress...but Tony didn't know that. 

“My parents are gone.”

“Ok. I get that.”

“No, you don’t. Not really. You at least got to know your mom. I barely even remember them.” Peter sighed. “Ben and May got stuck with me. I know they loved me, well I know they love me, but they didn’t want kids. I know that if it wasn’t for me then they would have been able to live like they wanted to. Ben had a motorcycle and May had a whole room dedicated to her paintings and art. When I came along they both went, poof. How can people say I belong when it’s so obvious that they wanted other things besides me?” Peter felt himself relaxing as the words poured out of him. For so long he’d kept the words inside of him, but now it was finally out there.

Peter was a burden and he shouldn’t deny it anymore.

“Let me ask you this has May or Ben ever made you feel like you don’t belong with them?” Peter sighed but shook his head. “There’s your answer. Sometimes you don’t know what you need until you get it.”

“How can you say that? You said it just the other day that you didn’t plan for any of this. How can you say that with all the trouble I’ve caused you that you want me in your life? How?” 

“Do you think you’re a bad kid?”

“No.”

“Do you think that you’re worth the trouble?” Peter bit his lip but nodded. “Then that should be all you need to know.” 

“But,” Peter started, but Tony shook his head.

“Look Peter you're a kid. You’ve been dealt a crappy hand in his life, but you have to know it won’t be this way forever. Give yourself the time to experience the best parts of life and don’t make any decisions too young, ok?” 

“Every time I turn around someone is always leaving me. I just don’t want to lose anyone else.” Peter moved to wrap his arms around himself, but to his surprise, Tony slid to the right and pulled Peter into a hug. It was so nice to have someone really hug him. To know that he didn't have to be strong forever. He melted into Tony's side before feeling his lip wobble. “I’m going to miss my sister,” Peter said. 

“I know, bud.”

“Does she have to go?” Peter looked up then suddenly wondered why Tony hadn't asked him how he knew Gewen was leaving. He probably figured that it didn't matter anymore anyway. To his great sadness, the man nodded.

“Yeah.”

"This is terrible."

“Hey kid, I know this sucks, but just know that even if she leaves that doesn’t mean you have to.” Tony ran his hand up and down Peter’s arms. “You’re going to get through this. We're going to get through this together, bud. I promise.” Peter leaned into Tony’s side. Even if he didn't believe him, he sure hoped that the man was right. 

~/~

Peter walked into the elevator with Tony’s jacket draped around his shoulders. “It’s ok, kid. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.” As soon as the elevator opened, his ears were engulfed by the sound of wailing. 

“I want Petey!” He rushed forward to see Gwen being held by a blonde woman while Morgan was sitting in Pepper’s lap. 

“I’m ok, Gwen.” With a gasp, the girl was out of the woman’s arms and rushing forward toward Peter.

“I thought you left,” she said as she tackled him to the floor. 

“I did, but I’m back now.”

“We were so scared when you left us,” Morgan said finally pulling her face off of mom’s shoulder.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me,” Gwen sniffed as she looked up at him. “We’re always supposed to be together, remember?” Peter looked up at the adults and saw the bags sitting on the side of the room. He bit his lip anticipating what was about to come.

“We are, Gigi.” He hugged her tight as he saw the blonde woman now standing behind them. He squeezed Gwen extra tight feeling his heart start to beat harder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony nod at him. “I love you, Gwen,” he cleared his throat, “and even if we have to be apart sometimes, you’re still my sister, ok?” Gwen’s lip trembled as she leaned forward into his waist. 

“Me too,” Morgan said as she joined the hug. Peter held onto the moment in his mind hoping that he could make it last forever. He willed himself not to cry, fearing that Gwen would break down if he did. He knew that he had to be strong for her. 

The woman cleared her throat and every eye in the room turned toward her. “We agreed that we would wait until Peter here returned home. I think we should leave now.” Peter felt Gwen reach for his hand. 

“Petey, I don’t have to go, right? Pepper said I did, but it’s not true. You said we’d be together!” Peter fought back the tears that were already behind his eyes. He got on one knee and pulled her into a hug.

“We’ll always be together, Gi.” He felt her heart beating hard in her chest. 

“How, Petey,” she said crying. Peter desperate to make this better somehow tapped Gwen's chest right over her heart.

“Remember what May said when we lost Ben?” He gulped trying to talk over the lump in his throat. “He’s always with us in our hearts. That's how it is for you and me now, ok? You've always got me in your heart. Plus, I bet you can call me and I’ll call you, ok? It'll be like we were never apart." Gwen's breath hitched and he tried to make it better, "and whatever I have to do, I’ll come to see you, Gwen.” The blue eyes locked onto his brown ones with pure trust. 

“I love you, Peter,” she said again. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more,” he said giving her one last squeeze. The woman suddenly appeared reaching out for Gwen’s hand. Peter looked up at the woman hoping that somehow he could will her to not make Gwen leave. 

“May I walk with you to the car,” he asked with a shaky voice desperate for even one more second he could have with Gwen. The tall leggy blonde glared at him making him wither.

“I think you’ve done enough walking today,” she said coldly. “We’ll be back tomorrow for her bags.” Gwen took a deep breath and bit her lip but she lost the will against the tears that were streaming down her face. She didn’t get a chance to say anything before the woman picked Gwen up and set her on her hip. All Peter saw was Gwen’s blue eyes piercing his as she was carried toward the elevator. 

With that, his heart went with her.

As the doors closed, he felt an arm snake around his shoulders. He turned to see Pepper looking at him with tears sitting on her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Peter we tried,” she said. Turning around Peter saw Morgan sitting on Tony’s lap crying again as the man patted her rocked her back and forth gently.

“She was all I had left,” he said choking on the words. Pepper leaned down and pulled Peter close to her side.

“Oh baby, you’re not alone. You never were,” Pepper said. She used her hands to wipe her tears before giving him another hug. “How about we all have some hot chocolate?” Morgan sniffed and looked up. 

“With lots of whipped cream and nuts?” 

“We can have the whipped cream, but we can’t have any nuts because Peter’s allergic,” Pepper told the little girl.

“You guys don’t have to skip the nuts, I’ll just go to my room,” Peter said feeling once again like an outsider.

“No, you’re not. We’re having a family hot chocolate and PJ night and you’re part of this family, got it?” Peter looked into Pepper’s blue eyes and saw the sincerity. Reaching out he hugged her before nodding. “Baby you were never alone and you always will be apart of this family. Always.” 

~/~

That night Peter found himself sitting on the floor in his room placing Lego pieces on top of Lego pieces. He had already built the Empire State building and now he was working on a Star Wars Destroyer. 

Ever since he watched Gwen leave earlier that afternoon he hadn’t had the desire to say or do much. Pepper Tony and Morgan had tried to cheer him up letting him choose the movie and allowing him as much whipped cream as he wanted on the hot chocolate. That didn’t help him though, all he could think about was how he’d let his little sister down. What was May going to say to him when she woke up and found out that one other person in their family was now gone? He’d let Ben down all those years ago and now he did it to Gwen too. 

Was he ever going to be able to help those he loved the most?

He’d been sent to get ready for bed a little bit ago, but he didn’t have the motivation to do anything really so he sat down and started snapping little pieces together. That’s why he wasn’t surprised when he heard his door crack open and saw Tony’s silhouette standing in the doorway. 

“I'm not really sleepy,” he said not giving a man a chance to ask. He expected Tony to tell him to go to sleep but instead, the man shrugged.

“Good, because I wasn’t planning to make you. You’ve had one hell of a day kid, and I couldn’t expect you to sleep after that. I don’t think anybody would.“ Peter looked up at Tony a little bit surprised, but also with a little bit more respect. For once the man seemed like he was really trying to understand him rather than just order him around. Peter went back to snapping the Lego pieces into place and was completely shocked to see Tony lean down and sit next to him. “Feel up to showing me how to work these?”

“It’s pretty simple, I guess. You just kind of snapped her pieces into place.” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I get that, brainiac. How do you make those cool things you do?”

“You’re a world-renowned engineer and you don’t know how to play with Legos? Isn’t that like Engineering 101?“ Tony offered Peter a shrug before giving him his trademark smirk.

“Dear old dad thought it was beneath me. So you gonna show me or not?” Peter looked into Tony’s eyes trying to gauge if the man was serious or not but to his great surprise, it appeared that he was in fact serious. So Peter leaned forward and demonstrated a couple of techniques he learned over the years how to make the pictures match what he was trying to make. 

They worked like that in silence for a few minutes before Peter cleared his throat. “Um, not to be rude but why are you here?” Tony offered a small chuckle as he snapped another piece into place. 

“Kid I don’t know if you noticed or not but you’re really starting to sound like me.” Peter furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“I’m definitely not. I really don’t see how you could say that I am.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

“So are you gonna answer my question? Why are you here?”

“Well if I’m honest it’s Pepper’s turn to put Morgan down which means it is my turn to make sure you go to sleep OK.“

“I’m not a little kid you don’t have to do that for me.”

“You’re right you’re not, but as you so politely made me realize today, you are a member of our family. Quite frankly I’ve done you a major disservice by not showing you that before. Me and Pep always agreed when we had kids that we would divide everything 50-50. So if Pep’s handling Morgan then I’m handling you.” 

“I’m not,” Peter started before Tony cut him off. 

“You are.” Those words hung in the air for a long time. Even as he was snapping pieces in a place Peter kept pondering on the thought. 

Was he really their kid?

If he wrecked his brain hard enough he knew he’d have a hard time finding an instance where they treated Morgan any differently than they had him or Gwen. He decided he wasn’t going to make any snap decisions but instead he would just wait and see. He didn’t think he could take another heartbreak, not after two in just a couple of weeks.

For the first time and once it like forever he wondered about his best friend. After Ben died they had to move apartments. Because of that, he lost touch with most of his friends when they had to move into a new place. He’d known him just about his whole life and they had always been as thick as thieves. Peter opened his mouth to ask Tony a question but the man beat him to the punch.

“Do you wanna know how I became Iron Man?“ but that Peter forgot everything he was thinking about before. Tony almost never talked about his time with the Avengers. It was kind of an unspoken thing in their house. 

“Sure,” he said. 

“Well, I think you’ll enjoy the story. I was about 17 and I was a computer genius. This is back when computers were like as big as this room, and I was a junior at MIT. My best friend the War Machine dared me to hack into the Pentagon. And me being full piss and vinegar decided that I couldn’t let a good dare go unanswered. So after a few short hours, I was in. I was him showed him how I did it, and then promptly fell asleep. Interestingly enough in about, I don’t know, maybe a couple of hours we woke up to this loud banging on our door. Who else could it be other than General Nick Fury.” Peter leaned in as Tony got more animated. “He showed up with that crusty eyepatch he wears glaring at us. He didn’t even ask which one of us had done it, it was like he had already known. He said ‘Anthony Stark, I knew this day would come.’” Peter dropped the Legos in his hands and listened intently. “Almost instantly I was taken out of the room nothing but my bare feet, sweatpants, and handcuffs before the stuffed me into this insanely secure black car. Here it was the middle of the night and I was being escorted into the absolute nowhere by this dude in a trenchcoat and eyepatch. It was literally the stuff out of a comic book. They took me to this random place that I’ve never even seen before and probably couldn’t find if I had to go back. He set me down and told me my options: I can go to jail for ten years or I could join his new group of black ops experts known as the Avengers Initiative. Want to know what I chose?”

“The Avengers, obviously. I mean your Iron Man what does cause you’ve chosen?”

“Now, you see kid that’s where you’re wrong because you’re thinking with the logical brain you’re not thinking with the hungover brain of a 17-year-old. I was like, ‘I'm not going anywhere with you Captain Hook.’ I told him in no uncertain terms could keep his Avengers Initiative and I would take my chances in jail.”

“So, what did he do?“ Tony laughed heartily.

“He put me in jail. And I was there for a week before my old man got word of what was happening. After that, I sobered up real quick and realized it might not be such a good idea to piss off the US government. So lo and behold 24 hours after that I was in basic training.”

“Wait, I thought you got your degree from MIT?”

“Are you a fan?” Peter felt his cheeks heating up. Tony waved a hand at him, “I’m just messing with you. I did graduate from MIT. I did two months of basic training all the while still doing my courses from a distance at MIT. That was my old man’s one condition; I could join the super-secret boy band but I had to finish my degree or degrees I should say. Word to the wise kid, don’t do basic training and advanced engineering courses at the same. Trust me, you’ll end up face down in the mud doing push ups more time that you can count.”

Peter leaned back against the bedpost in shock. They sound like such a crazy life. Way better than anything he lived so far. “So, how did you become the Iron Man? Was that like something that happened on a crazy intense mission?”

“Kid, you’ve really got to stop reading all those articles about us,” Tony said smiling. “I’m gonna let you know a little secret OK? All of us Avengers all of our names came from less than glorious circumstances. Cap his name because well we all knew he was going to be a captain from the moment he joined our class. Hawkeye got his name because he can see like a crazy distance away. Hulk got his name because well he’s a chillest guy until you piss him off. Me, on the other hand, I just got my name because I can go an insane amount of hours without sleep. They do this test when you go into really serious teams in the military, and they see how long you can stay up at one time.” A proud smile covered Tony’s face. “Last time I checked I still hold the record of six days.” Peter’s mouth hung open. 

“Six days?”

“Yep,” he said popping the ‘p’. “And I would’ve made it if the Widow didn’t start singing sweet nothings to Hulk. He didn’t calm him down but it sure sent me out like a light.“ Peter leaned against the bed frame still in shock. He started out having the worst day of his life and now here he was in the room with his hero getting insider information about the world’s greatest team. It definitely didn’t solve everything but he had to make sure helped. “It’s getting late kiddo, thank you can try to get some rest now?” Peter bit his lip he knew if he stayed up later Friday would snitch on him again. “How about if we go in the living room and you and I just watch movies until you fall asleep? Think that’ll work?”

“You don’t have to do that for me. I’ll be ok I know that couch isn’t great for your back.“

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. “I’m the parent you’re the kid. Now come on, help me up off the floor I don’t think I can do by myself.” Coming to toward the man, Peter grabbed both of Tony’s hands to pull the man up. All the while he could hear popping and grinding in various parts of Tony's body.

“No wonder you retired,” Peter said smiling. Tony offered him a smile design as he wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder.

“Kid, I think you and me will my make a great team yet.”

~/~

That next morning, none of them had actually made it into real clothes. They were all sitting bleary-eyed at the table chomping on fruit and french toast. If Peter wasn’t feeling so numb he would admit that it felt nice to look around the table and see people who were just as miserable as he was. Sure, that sounded terrible, but he was starting to believe that he wasn’t in fact alone. 

“Mommy, I miss Gwen,” Morgan said with glassy eyes. 

“I know baby, we all do.”

“It was so quiet in our room without her snoring,” the girl sighed. “Will she ever come back?”

“We hope so baby. Daddy and I are working on it.” Peter looked up at them.

“You are?”

“Of course, Peter. She’s a part of our family and you two belong together,” Pepper said. 

“You’d really do that for us?” Pepper walked around the table and pulled Peter into a warm hug. 

“Peter we would do anything to see you two be happy. That’s what families do for each other, right?” Biting his lip he nodded. The rest of breakfast finished quietly and soon they were all piled back onto the massive couch with Morgan sitting on Tony’s lap while Pepper had Peter pulled close to his side running her hands through his curls. This was a lot like how Christmases used to look at his apartment. Closing his eyes he tried to remember all of the fun times he had with them. 

Peter must have fallen asleep because when he woke up Morgan was sprawled out next to him on the couch wrapped in a blanket of her own. Rubbing his eyes he heard adults in the foyer near the elevator. At first, he wasn’t concerned with what they were saying, but then he heard Gwen’s aunt again. 

“I think we should tell them together,” he heard Pepper say. Peter heard three sets of footsteps pile into the living room. He was praying that Gwen was somehow with them. He pretended to be asleep as Pepper ran her hand over his cheek. “Peter, baby wake up.” Staying with the ruse he let his eyes sleepily open. 

“Wha?” Pepper’s warm smile met his eyes immediately. 

“We have something to tell you guys.” He turned to see Morgan now sitting up rubbing her own eyes looking just as confused as he felt. The tall woman walked around the couch and Peter smiled as he saw Gwen in the woman’s arms.

“You guys remember, Miss Hannah, right? She’s Gwen’s aunt,” Pepper said. He saw Morgan nodding out of the corner of his eye while Peter's stomach turned violently. The blonde-haired blue-eyed woman who looked so much like his little sister. He bit his lip, knowing that this might be the last time he got to see her before she left for Maine. “She has something she wants to say to you, Peter.”

“I’m so sorry, Peter. I have misjudged you terribly,” Hannah said. “I misjudged you all.” Peter looked up at Pepper who was smiling then back at Hannah. “You see, when I heard you had run off yesterday I thought you were some spoiled brat who was throwing a tantrum. You put two first graders in danger and then acted like nothing happened. When I got Gwen to the motel she wouldn’t stop crying for you. She said that you were her best friend and the best brother she ever had. She told me how you help her with her homework and pick her up from school every day. I didn’t get it. How could a responsible boy like that do something so dangerous? Then she said you were scared and didn’t want to lose her. That part really bothered me, honestly. I knew I was missing something. So I talked to Gwen's school and they all had such nice things to say about you. How caring, sweet, considerate, and kind you are.” Hannah licked her lips. “Gwen told me a lot about your family Peter. How you guys always stick together and make sure everyone feels loved. What really struck me though, was she said that you listen to her and make her feel safe. Even yesterday when you were trying to run away, she said she never felt unsafe because she was with you. Quite frankly, that says a lot." Hannah took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking, "Kara, Gwen’s mother was my only sister and I wasn’t in a good place when she died. I thought Ben and May taking her would be for the best and I see that now I was right the first time.” Peter felt his heart started to thump rapidly in his chest. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Peter managed to get out. 

“Hannah and I were talking the entire time you guys were taking a nap and everyone can see how much you both love each other. She has decided that Gwen can stay with us,” Pepper said with tears in her eyes. 

“That is as long as I get to see her a couple of times a year,” Hannah said shifting Gwen on her hip. “Would you both like that?” Unable to stop at Peter’s felt tears welling in his eyes.

“Yes,” he almost screamed feeling shocked and overwhelmed all at once. “Thank you so much,” he sobbed out. “She’s all I have left and I don’t know what I would’ve done without her.” By this point, Gwen was also kind of awake and was looking around confused as soon as her feet were set on the ground. Morgan wasted no time and almost tackled her with a hug. Everyone laughed as the girls started squealing before jumping up and down. 

Peter felt warm all over as he watched the two little ones smile and giggle at each other. The woman stepped forward and cupped his face with her gently with hand making him look away from the scene. “You are a wonderful big brother and I know that Gwen is lucky to have you. I want you to know that I made this decision because of you.” Peter was taken aback. Yesterday the woman had treated him like the biggest delinquent in the world. “I know what it’s like to have a sibling and to feel like you’re missing something when that sibling’s gone. I couldn’t do that to you or to her. Just promise me that you’ll always take care of her and we have a deal.”

Looking up at the woman Peter let the biggest smile across his face, “You have my word!”

“Petey! I get to stay,” Gwen screeched as she ran toward him. “You didn’t lie! We’re gonna always be together!” He wrapped his arms around his little sister and let the tears fall down his face without any shame or embarrassment at all.

He had his sister back...

...and as he looked around the room, he wondered if maybe he had gained something else at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a whopper, huh? What do you think the future holds for them Starks-Parkers?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...this is another 6k monster! Consider it my gift to all of you. ;) 
> 
> I know the holidays can be rough for some of us, so I hope everyone had a great season and is recuperating. This chapter is full of a bit of emotions so you've been warned.

Through the walls, Peter could hear the girls giggling and bouncing on a bed. He knew that they’d gotten to stay up later than usual because it was the 23rd and well mostly because Happy decided to enact revenge on Pepper and Tony by stuffing the girls full of chocolate and cupcakes before dropping them home after their last day of camp before Christmas. 

The man had left chuckling with a bright smile on his face and Peter immediately knew what had happened. He took that as his cue to disappear into his room to watch a movie free from hyper first graders. 

“Read Pippi Longstocking, Mommy!” A smile crossed his face as he knew they’d already had one book read to them and they were stalling yet again. 

He looked up as Tony walked into his room and closed the door. “So, very glad it’s not my night,” the man said almost giggidy. Peter rolled his eyes. He had to admit that watching Tony and Pepper was oddly a lot like watching Ben and May. They both smiled and laughed at each other, but worked as an amazing team. It made him feel safe. “You were quiet at dinner. Anything on your mind?” Peter shrugged as Tony came and sat on the couch next to him. The man was already in pajama bottoms and a weird faded t-shirt his hair didn’t have any gel in it which Peter knew meant that Tony was dead tired.

“I’m ok, really,” Peter said earnestly. “Why don’t you go to sleep?” 

The man ignored him and posed a question of his own. “You worried about May?” Peter tried not to glare at him. Tony did mean well, but boy that was a stupid question. “I know it sucks, kid.”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “I want to be excited for Christmas. I mean Gwen’s back now, but I just can’t.”

“I get it.” Tony crossed his legs and leaned back against the back of the couch. “Anything I can do to help?” Peter bit his lip and leaned back into Tony’s side letting the man pull him into a warm embrace. 

“Can you tell me another Avengers story?” Without even looking up at Tony he knew that the man was rolling his eyes. He had been asking for insider Avengers information every chance he could. There was no point to even try to hide it anymore. 

He was a complete fanboy. 

“Ok, how about I tell you about my time in basic training?” Peter perked up, spun himself around, and nodded rapidly. “You remember you can’t tell anybody any of this, right?”

“I remember. I won’t tell anyone.” Tony gave him a curt nod as Peter crossed his legs underneath himself and gave Tony his full attention. 

“So I was seventeen and fresh out of a week-long prison stint. You know me, right? I’m the epitome of a pretty boy. Well they took my clothes made me wear these gross green fatigues and cut my hair down to the scalp.” Tony leaned forward. “Do I look like I’d be cute bald? Don’t answer that, it’s a hard no. Thank God for Black Ops otherwise I’d have to have that hideous hairdo forever.” Peter snickered, but didn’t say anything. “So they make us line up in these ridiculously long lines and started yelling. Well thanks to Howard, I was used to being yelled at, so that was no problem. And because my dad specialized in making weapons, I knew how to shoot and about precision. Wanna guess what my problem was?” 

“Listening to instructions?” Without missing a beat Tony jabbed Peter in the neck. 

“You’re not funny.” Peter laughed and tried to tuck his head into his shoulders hoping to stop any further assaults against his neck. 

“Come on, tell me. What was it?”

“Running! Do I look like I want to run a marathon? They made us run everywhere! To the cafeteria, to our beds, to the toilet. Run, run, run! It was torturous. I mean it’s like me and two hundred other people and we’re just running all the time. Thankfully though, Hulk was there. Well he wasn’t known as Hulk yet, we called him Banner. Thank God for him, otherwise, I would have been doing all of those punishment laps by myself.” Peter stopped and let his mouth drop open. 

“Dr. Bruce Banner’s the Hulk? Oh my gosh! My teacher’s the Hulk?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Hey, secret, remember? Pretend I didn’t say anything.” Peter was practically vibrating on the cushion. He was going to know two of the six original Avengers! Tony snapped in front of Peter’s face. “You with me? I mean it, Peter, this is serious. If I can’t trust you with this stuff I’ll have to stop with these stories.” 

“No, I understand Tony. I promise. I won’t say a thing.” Tony raised his eyebrows.  
“No calling him Hulk.” Peter shook his head. “It’s Dr. Banner or Uncle Bruce, got it?” Peter furrowed his brows. 

“Uncle Bruce,” Peter squeaked. One of the best minds in science was his new uncle? What was his life? 

“Oh my God, kid!”

“Sorry,” he said throwing his hands up in apology, “I just wow.” Peter took a deep breath and bit patted his chest as a promise. “I really won’t say anything. So um, you and Dr. Banner were last in the runs? Is that what you mean?” Tony eyed him skeptically before leaning back again into the couch. 

“Kid, I’m a nerd now and I was a nerd then. The only time I ran was when it was from my old man and whatever he was throwing at my head.” Peter shook his head at Tony’s dramatics. “Want to know the punishment for not running fast enough? More running! It was miserable. That wasn’t the worst part though, the rooms were. I mean sharing a room with Rhodey? Piece of cake. He's like a grandma in a shawl. That room though, was forty other guys packed in their like sardines and I was the youngest. ” 

“Who’s Rhodey?” Tony knocked himself on the head. 

“Of course you don’t know that. Rhodey’s my friend from college, also known as War Machine.” Peter’s mouth dropped open and he saw Tony’s apprehension about the realization. His insides were jumping wildly. He knew that Tony needed to trust him so he held down his shock and asked a very poised follow up question. 

“Since college? I mean they said that some of the team knew each other for years, but I didn't know it meant that long.” 

“I told you, kid those articles are only what we want them to know. Things were very different than how they portrayed us.” Tony leaned back further into the couch. “Kid, this is one thing you need to learn, ok? The press never gets the real story and if you’re smart you’ll only tell them what you want them to know.” Peter turned his head to the side. 

“So, like tell them the good stuff?”

“Or the bad stuff, but with the press you have to stay in control. If you allow them to make their own opinions then you’ll be at their mercy. That is a position you never want to be in.” Peter nodded taking it all in. He’d never thought about that before. “Alright Pablo, it’s after eleven. You need to get some rest.” 

“I’m not really tired, can I just work on some of my projects?” Tony opened his mouth to speak, but two girls rushed inside jumping on them and the couch.

“Daddy we want a sleepover!”

“Yeah! Mommy said we could,” Gwen added. Peter’s head spun around like that girl in the Exorcist. 

What did Gwen just say?

If Tony noticed what she said he didn’t show it. Peter wondered if there was something no one had told him. “Hey, now where is Mommy? I thought she was putting you two to bed.” Morgan shrugged from her perch on Tony’s lap.

“She said we’re insuf-insufferable like you,” the girl brown-haired said cheekily. Tony blinked and cocked his head to the side. 

“Did she now?” The girls nodded.

“She said since you told Uncle Happy to give us sweets, you can stay up with us,” Gwen added. Tony rolled his eyes and muttered ‘traitor’. He stood up with Morgan still on his lap before transferring her to his hip. He reached out and took Gwen’s hand as he made his way toward the door. 

“Alright, let’s get you two gremlins asleep. Morgan clapped her hands while Gwen jumped up and down in circles. “You coming, Pete?” Looking up Peter tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

“I uh think I’m tired,” Peter lied before standing. “I’m gonna go to bed.” He saw Tony giving him an unbelieving look before giving in. 

“Ok, but if you can’t sleep come and find us, yeah?” Peter nodded. Tony lifted his empty arm and Peter moved toward the man. Peter got a firm hug and a kiss on the side of the head. “Night, Underoos.” Gwen pulled on Tony’s hand with both of her small ones and led him out of the room.

“Let’s go to the playroom, Daddy!” 

“Yeah,” Morgan squealed as they left the room. Peter took a deep breath as the door clicked closed. 

What just happened? 

~/~

Peter was sitting on his floor with his knees drawn to his chest when the door burst open. He looked up expecting to see Tony but instead saw Pepper with a long fashionable coat over what looked like a pair of sweatpants. Usually Tony was the one who busted him for not following the rules, so he wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or what was happening. 

“Baby, I need you to get your jacket and come with me right now.” Peter’s breath caught in his throat. It was after midnight and he knew if he had to leave then whatever it was couldn’t be good.

“Is May ok?” Pepper nodded.

“She just woke up and she’s asking for you.” Peter sagged with relief. “They’re not sure how long she’ll be awake for,” she said somberly. “She’s very weak.” Peter nodded and rushed toward his jacket and smashed his feet into a pair of boots that Tony had shoved at him the day before when he wanted to go play in the snow. “Put on a scarf and a hat.” Silently he obeyed and grabbed the requested items. They practically jogged toward the elevator. 

“Are the others coming?” Peter followed Pepper as they slid into the blue Audi compact SUV that he guessed was Pepper’s. 

“Tony’s going to bring the girls in a bit, but we wanted to let you see May as soon as we could.” Peter nodded as they pulled out of the underground garage. 

As they pulled onto the road, Peter kept stealing glances at Pepper. Even in her pajamas, the woman was still very pretty and composed. It was still a bit shocking to think that May and Pepper were related. One was a strawberry blonde while the other was a stark brunette. Peter snickered as he thought about the comparison. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You and May are kinda like Gwen and Morgan.” When Pepper smiled at him he took that as a cue to continue. “I don’t know, I just figured that they’re a lot like how you and May were as kids.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong. I was the quiet one and May was the outspoken artist. We didn’t see each other often, but we always had a great time together.” After that Peter let the silence overtake the car. Something was swirling in his stomach. 

He just wanted to see May. 

...He wanted his mom.

When he looked up, he saw the side entrance to the hospital. “I’m going to have the valet park the car, you can go and run upstairs to her room, ok? It’s past visiting hours so if anyone says anything to you, tell them that you’re Peter guest of Pepper Stark.” Peter furrowed his brows before nodding and hopping out of the car. He practically ran through the halls as he got closer to May’s room. As soon as he entered relief washed over him. There she was propped up on the bed with an oxygen tube in her nose smiling at him.

“Petey,” she said softly. He rushed forward and threw his arms around her. 

“May,” he breathed out. “I’m so happy that you’re awake.” The woman smiled at him.

“And on Christmas Eve, no less, huh?” Peter smiled back at her. 

“Ben always said the Parkers know how to make a grand entrance.” The woman gave Peter a sleepy blink before beckoning him to sit next to her on the bed. He hesitated for a brief moment. 

“Get up here lazy bones,” she said with no real heat. Peter rolled his eyes and climbed into her bed. May wrapped her arm around him and planted a kiss on his head. “I’ve missed you, baby.”

“How? You were sleeping.” May offered him a playful bop on the nose.

“You’re turning into Ben more each day.” Peter chuckled and slid deeper into her embrace. “I want to tell you something and I need you to listen, ok?” Peter nodded sensing her seriousness. “I know how loyal you are and I want you to know that it’s ok to move on.” 

Talk about a change of pace. 

“What do you mean, May?”

“Peter, I want you to open your heart to Tony and Pepper. They’re going to be with you for a really long time.”

“You don’t know that, May.” 

“Baby, you’ve got to let yourself love and not get stuck in the past. I mean did you stop loving your parents when you came to live with me and Ben?”

“I was two, May.” 

“You were almost three buds, and trust me you remembered them, but now you love me and Ben just as much, huh?” Peter ducked his head at the realization.

“Yeah.” 

“Try to do that again, for me, ok?” Peter turned toward May. 

“Are you ok?” She gave him a sad smile. 

“I want to be,” she said. Peter nodded knowing there was so much more in her statement. “I fell asleep for a bit and then when I wake up, they tell me that it’s been days. They don’t know why, but I’m getting weaker. As much as it hurts me to say this, I need you to know that it’s ok to move on if something happens.”

“May,” he said turning to her as if she’d been scorned. “I can’t leave you behind.” 

“You’re not leaving me behind, Peter. I know you love Ben just as much now as you did when you were six years old.” 

“How can you say this May?” Peter grunted in frustration. Why wasn’t she understanding him? She had to stay with him! She had to! “Do you know what happened today? I heard Gwen call Pepper, Mommy.” Peter tried to steal his anger as the memory surfaced again. 

“Really,” his aunt asked eyes growing a bit wide. 

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “And you want me just to be ok with this?” He knew how territorial and protective May could be. He’d seen it first-hand parent-teacher conferences or when rude adults said something to them while they were in the out. 

May was a Mama Bear.

“Yes, baby, I do.” 

Wait, what? 

Peter blew out his breath and shook his head. How could May be ok with this? 

“You don’t get it, May. They’re not our parents. They’re not.” May took a labored breath and reached out to touch his cheek.

“I’m not offended and I’m sure Kara isn’t either. Gwen deserves a Mommy. She deserves to be happy.”

“She has you,” Peter shot back. “You’re our mom. Not Pepper.” May used her other arm to pull Peter even tighter. 

“Oh baby, it’s ok. It really is.” May turned and adjusted herself so that they were looking at each other eye to eye. “You know Ben and I never pushed titles or anything like that. We were a hodgepodge family made up of love, thread, and laughter. Petey, you know what we mean to you and so does Gwen. That doesn’t change because she wants to have something normal. She wants a mom and a dad and if she has one now I’m ok with it.”

“How? I’m not ok with this May. Everything's changing all at once and I’m not ready to let you or Ben go yet. You guys raised us. You taught us, loved us even when you didn’t have to, and you guys gave us everything. How can I call someone else my mom? How?” 

“Peter I know when your heart I’ve been your mom since you were a very small child. Just until recently you never said it and that’s ok. We know what we mean to each other. That’s what matters. For Gwen, it's a little bit different, she’s never had a dad and she’s not sure where she fits in this new family dynamic. She has you, but she also has Morgan who is much closer to her age and who calls Tony and Pepper ‘mom’ and ‘dad’. It just makes sense to her and her first-grade mind. Do you understand?” 

“I guess,” he said numbly.

May grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Have you ever wanted to tell your friends about your mom and dad at home?”

“Sometimes I guess. But you and Ben are always enough it didn’t really matter if I called your mom and dad. I had a May and a Ben that was enough for me.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. You were enough for us too, but then when GiGi came along then she became enough for us too. What I’m trying to say is that life changes people and we have to grow and change with it. By her calling Pepper ‘mommy’ isn't erasing me. In her little mind, nothing is normal right now and she’s desperately grasping for something in her world to feel like it should. I’m not saying that you have to call them mom and dad, I'm just saying please don’t make her feel bad for wanting to do so. Can you do that for me?

“Yeah I can.” May gave him another squeeze. 

“My big man. You’re growing up right before my eyes.” She leaned forward. “Can I tell you a secret?” Peter looked up at her waiting for some grand revelation. Did they find her a heart? Was she getting out of the hospital? “Your breath really smells.” 

Really? He rolled his eyes as she kissed his head. 

“May,” he said laughing in shock. Her nose scrunched in delight.

“It does. Like the subway in the middle of summer.”

“Rude.” May giggled and Peter took a deep breath of her scent. If he could freeze this moment in time he’d do it forever. 

~/~

They spent the better part of the Christmas Eve morning sitting around May’s hospital bed in their pajamas. Pepper had breakfast ordered for them and Peter enjoyed the beauty of the moment. He didn’t know how many times he’d get to have his past, present, and future in one room. 

For him, this was a real Christmas gift. 

The girls busied themselves telling May about all of the things they did in camp. They all kept sharing funny stories about each other and catching May up on what she missed before they watched movies until it seemed that everyone was pretty conked out. 

Both girls were sleeping on one of the adults shoulders. Gwen was curled up in May’s side while Morgan was sitting in Pepper’s lap with her head against her mom’s shoulder. Peter kept himself quiet as he watched the scene unfold. His heart clenched as he saw Tony stand and approach May. His aunt offered a weak smile before nodding. 

He knew she was tired and fighting and it was agonizing to watch. May never slept and now that was all she did. 

Tony reached down and pulled Gwen into his arms. “Wha? No May, Gwen stay with May,” she said clearly sleepy. Tony adjusted Gwen in his arms before patting her back gently. 

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured into her ear. 

“Want to stay,” she grumbled. “Staying with May.” Tony turned toward Pepper who gave him a look before standing herself with Morgan in her arms. 

“Let’s get home so we can get these littles into bed,” Pepper said. At this point, Gwen slipped back into sleep and was resting her head against Tony’s shoulder. As the adults were leaving the room Peter pulled his legs under himself. 

“Well bring them back before dinner,” Pepper said to May. 

“Ok,” May yawned. “Give me a hug, Petey.” Peter furrowed his brows. 

“I’m not leaving,” he said. Tony sighed and Pepper simply adjusted Morgan in her arms. 

“We’ve been here for a really long time and we’re all tired. Let’s let May get some sleep while we do the same,” Pepper said.

“No, I’m staying here,” Peter said firmly. “You can come back and get me. I’m not going to that stupid party anyway.” 

Peter sighed as the adults clambered into a silent conversation. He hated it when they did that. With eyebrows and silent gestures, they decided his fate. 

“I’m tired, Pete. It will do us all good to rest. Besides, you’ll be back here in a couple of hours,” May said. Peter felt the volcano again. 

Why weren’t they listening?

“You don’t even care about me! I just want to be with you, why don’t you understand that? You’re just trying to get rid of me so you can feel sorry for yourself!” He looked at May as her eyes watered. He didn’t have a chance to say anything or apologize before he was yanked out of the room by his arm. He was pushed into a small corner and was met face to face with a very angry Tony Stark. Peter blinked up at the man feeling the anger swell over him. Why was it so hard for him to control his emotions? He could tell that Tony was pissed at him and rightfully so. Everything was just so confusing! All he wanted was for something...anything to work for him. Just one thing and here he was screwing up the most important thing in his life. Great. After a few more moments of excruciating silence, he bit his lip and looked around before looking up at Tony. “Um, where’s Gwen?”

Tony gave him a sarcastic laugh. “If you’d been looking at anything other than yourself you would know that she’s with Happy.” 

Peter dropped his head. He hadn't known that Happy had even come into the room. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony crossed his arms. 

“I'm not the one you owe an apology to,” the man said stiffly. Peter nodded his head while he stared guiltily at the floor. He was so ashamed of himself. “Why did you say that to her?” Peter bit his lip to make it stop trembling. “Peter?” 

“It’s not fair,” he gasped out. “I have barely seen her for days and now I have to leave because she wants to sleep.” He looked up desperately at Tony. “I can be quiet, Tony. She won’t know that I’m here. Please just let me stay! I won’t make a scene or anything, I promise!” The man sighed and leaned down so he could see Peter’s watering eyes. 

“Buddy,” he sighed out. “May’s very sick. She’s on a lot of medication and it’s making it very hard for her to stay awake. When she sleeps it’s going to be for a long time so that her body can try to recover.”

“I don’t mind her sleeping. Really.” He saw Tony take a deep breath.  
“It’s hard for her to breathe sometimes, buddy. She doesn’t want you to see her in pain..” Peter bit his lip again before nodding. He was being selfish. 

“Can I say I’m sorry to her,” he asked looking up. Tony gave him a smile. 

“Of course.” He turned to walk back into the hall but was surprised when Tony reached out and gave him a hug. Peter buried his face in Tony’s side inhaling the scent. “It’s ok. This is a lot to handle, yeah?” Peter nodded mutely. “Let’s get back so we can get home.” Peter followed Tony down the hall again feeling his ears turn red shame covered him. He walked back into the room seeing May talking to a nurse before an oxygen mask was set on her face. When she heard the commotion she turned toward them. 

“I’m sorry,” he almost gave into a sob but covered his mouth. May waved her hand motioning him towards her. “I didn’t mean it! I love you so much and thank you for loving me!” When he reached May she grabbed his hand and kissed it. He saw her eyes blinking slowly and guilt washed over him once again. 

She was fighting so hard for them. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you, May. Sleep well.” She nodded and closed her eyes. Peter felt his heart squeeze at the sight. She couldn’t even keep her eyes open. 

Peter stared down at her before he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go home,” Tony whispered. Looking up Peter nodded. 

“I wished I hadn’t said that to her. She’s the best.”

“She knows you didn’t mean it. This is hard for us all.” Tony pulled Peter close to his side and he snuggled into it. As he inhaled Tony’s scent again he was struck by a very shocking thought; Tony made him feel safe. 

~/~

Peter looked up with bleary eyes as he felt someone climbing up the side of his bed. Without looking he knew it was Gwen. Sure enough, a head of blond pigtails popped over the railing. “Petey?” He turned over and stared into her very tired blue eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay in here with you?” Peter lifted his blanket and Gwen smiled before snuggling under the cover. 

“You good now?” 

“Uh-huh. Mommy said we can open one gift after dinner.” Peter nodded but couldn’t get the words out. It was still weird to hear his sister say that. “Thank you for letting us stay here.” That caught him off guard and he looked down at her sleepy blue eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

“I heard Mommy and Daddy talking. They said if you don't want to stay here then they have to find us somewhere else to go.” Oh. “I love it here and everybody so much. I get you and May and Morgan and Mommy and Daddy. Plus we’re gonna her to meet Uncle Bruce and uh Uncle Rhodey soon. Daddy said he wanted us to settle first. What does it mean to settle?”

Peter tried to close his eyes again. Even in her exhaustion, Gwen chatted their ears off. “It means to let us get comfortable.” 

“Oh, that’s good. I think we’re comfortable. I love it here Petey. Don’t you?” He stopped and thought for a moment. 

Did he love it here? 

There were so many things that he liked, that was for sure. He had his own room filled with things he could only dream of before. He got to work with Tony in the lab and swim in the pool even though it was winter. But he still missed home though. The neighbors and Mr. Delmar, even the schools they went to. 

He couldn’t go right to love, but maybe a strong like?

Peter thought about how to answer in a way that she could understand, but the sound of Gwen's soft snores filled his ears. Sighing happily he was grateful that he dodged that bullet. It was such a loaded question. With his mind swirling he drifted off to sleep. 

~/~

Even with the snow falling and Christmas lights twinkling as far as his eyes could see, Peter found himself in a very bah humbug mood. 

After their two-hour-long family nap he awoke to Gwen and Morgan both latched onto him in his bed. How that happened, he had no idea. He’d slid out of the tangled mess of a bed and found Pepper on the phone with the hospital. All he heard was the end of the conversation, but he knew. 

May was in a deep sleep again. 

Which meant that doctors didn’t want her to have any visitors. He blew out his breath and walked quietly into the kitchen feeling like his legs would give out any moment. 

What kind of Christmas Eve was this? 

Pepper saw the look on his face and cupped his cheek with her hand. Not having a voice he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.

All he wanted this year was a good Christmas. 

Why had that been too much to ask? So many kids had Christmases that were amazing every year and even with all of his hard work his had gone to hell. 

This was supposed to have been the Christmas that set them on the course for great Christmases after. Instead, it had just been one jagged edge after another. He figured if they were three things that shone more than all the others, was the fact that he had a sister, they still had their aunt, and they had a roof over their heads. 

He knew he should be grateful but the wonderful Christmas he had envisioned just wasn’t coming to pass this year.

He could hear their so-called family all in the living room excited getting ready. They were preparing for the annual Stark Industries Christmas Gala, and so everyone was all dolled up. He knew that there would be lots of pictures and lots of people. Tony called it a schmooze fest, but still though as the heads of the company they needed to make an appearance and look great doing it. 

Pepper had spent the last hour or so, outfitting the girls in identical dresses with red for Morgan and green for Gwen topped off beautiful bows in their hair. He had to admit that it was hard not to smile at the sight of them. The only problem was that he had been fitted in a tux that looked just like Tony’s. Sticking with the theme his tie and vest were red and stood staunchly against his black suit. Pepper’s stylist and the nanny had both ooh’d over it gushing that he looked just like Tony. His stomach boiled and anger at their statements. He wasn’t Tony's son; he was May and Ben’s nephew. Sighing he pushed himself off his couch in his room before quietly slipping into the elevator. He breathed a sigh of relief as the whir of the gears carried him down toward the lobby. Sometimes he forgot how loud the girls were until he was by himself. Looking around he eased himself through the private exit and then out onto the street. As the crisp air reached his skin, he pondered on the idea of going back but changed his mind. He wouldn’t be gone long he just wanted some time to clear his head.

For it to be Christmas Eve he was surprised just how busy the streets were. People were still moving rapidly toward their various destinations. As he jammed his hands into his pockets he wondered if any of them felt as out of place as he did. With each step, he felt more like the wrong puzzle piece. He didn’t belong in Manhattan; he was a Queens’ boy. Even in a custom suit that was fitted to his frame exactly, he still felt like an imposter. With Tony and Pepper, Gwen found the parents that she had always dreamed of. It seemed like May and Ben had never existed. With the passing of each day, he could see Gwen shedding her Parker features and becoming more like a Stark. It wasn’t just clothes or ballet lessons anymore, but now she was slightly tilting her head to the side when she didn’t believe you, she liked to say ‘yeah’ at the end of every sentence, and she carried this aura of confidence that he had never seen from her before. None of those were bad things, but he knew they weren’t Parker things.

They were all Starks things. 

And if he was honest, she wasn’t a Parker anyway. Her last name was Stacy. It always had been but he wasn’t sure if it always would be. Honestly, it was a no brainer that Pepper and Tony were probably working on a formal custody agreement especially with Hannah still being around. It made sense too, Gwen was basically a Stark already. As Peter got further down the road he found himself kicking a water bottle with his dress shoe. As much as Gwen integrated into the Stark lifestyle Peter just didn’t feel like it matched him. The new clothes and shoes, the fancy schools and dinners, just weren’t for him. He never liked being fancy or flashy and he definitely didn’t like the spotlight, plus he found all of the structure to be somewhat suffocating.

Gosh, how was his ever going to work?

Maybe he could when he was older find an apartment for himself and then visit Gwen as often as he could. He blew out his breath and smiled when he saw it make an ‘o’ in front of him. He kept walking before feeling a presence emerge from behind him. At first, he panicked wondering what kind of danger he was in, but he soon relaxed when he heard the gentle, “I found him,” from the familiar voice. 

Turning around, Peter saw Tony standing in his own tuxedo looking like something out of a magazine with a surprisingly calm expression on his face. There were so many thoughts that he wanted to say. So many apologies and expressions of injustice, but instead he settled for the first thing that popped out of his mouth. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the Christmas party by now,” he asked wishing he’d said something different. Tony offered him his patented smirk and then he leaned down putting his knee right onto the icy sidewalk. 

“You must be freezing,” Tony said before tossing his own scarf right over Peter’s head and pulled it tight. “Gave us all quite a scare, Pete.” So badly Peter wanted to offer him a sarcastic retort, but he didn’t. It was a dumb thing to do and he knew it. It was just that they all seemed so perfect together and he felt like the odd man out. 

He wasn’t quite a Stark but he didn’t feel like quite a Parker anymore either. It was a weird conundrum of separation. 

Did he ever really belong anywhere? 

“Come on, let’s get back home, ok? We’ve got a surprise for you.” Peter sighed as he looked directly into Tony’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry about me, Tony. I’ll get back just fine. I’m sure that you have something better to do.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Nope,” he said popping the ‘p’. “There’s nothing more important to me than my family.” Peter sighed feeling uneasy. “My wife, my two daughters, and my son all mean the world to me.” Peter had to blink twice before the words settled in his ears and then finally down to his heart. With tears shining in his eyes. Peter latched his arms around Tony’s neck and held him close. “Let’s go home, bud.”

Looking up at Tony who was having a hard time standing, Peter felt himself really smiling for the first since he’d seen May almost twenty-four hours earlier. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said feeling more at peace than he had in a very long time. 

~/~

The next morning had come all too quickly for Peter. After the emotionally charged Christmas Eve, all he really wanted to do was sleep. Instead, though he was awoken by shrieks just after dawn. Groaning he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Just another couple of hours would do him a world of good. 

“Peter? Are you up?” If it was anyone else he would have feigned sleep, but he couldn’t do that to Pepper. He started to move when he felt her hand gently rubbing his back. “Merry Christmas,” she said softly.

“Merry Christmas,” he smiled to her.

“Would you like to come and eat breakfast with us? The girls are chomping at the bit to open presents.” Yawning Peter sat up. He really didn’t want to leave his bed yet. Especially since they’d been up watching Christmas movies until late in the night. 

The next couple of hours passed by like a blur. He was bleary-eyed and constantly covering his ears from the giddy shrieks of Morgan and Gwen as they opened what looked like an enormous pile of presents. Every time he turned around one of them was under the tree again pulling out another perfectly wrapped box. He quietly opened his own gifts on the couch grinning at some like his new laptop or Starkphone while trying to offer a believable smile to others like those lovely dress socks Pepper swore he would need. 

Overall though, he found it to be mostly enjoyable. It definitely wasn’t the Christmas he had planned all those months ago, but he still had something to be thankful for. Well, he had a lot actually. He was still in his pajamas testing the new Swiss Gear military-grade backpack that Tony had got him. He smiled when he saw his laptop fit inside of it like a glove. The elevator dinged and Peter didn’t immediately look up to see who it was figuring that it was Happy. 

“Guys, I have a surprise for you,” Pepper said smiling. Peter set his bag down and turned toward Gwen who was leaning forward on her knees in anticipation. 

“Merry Christmas!” Standing there, leaning heavily on Happy was May Parker. Peter didn’t know what to say. Was this a dream? 

The woman smiled at him before Tony had to catch Gwen who was rushing toward their aunt. “Whoa, baby careful. May is very fragile, right now.” The little girl rolled her eyes.

“I was going to be gentle,” she said firmly. Tony nodded. 

“Sure you were.” Slowly May with Happy’s help made her way toward the large couch. It took a few moments for her to get settled, but Peter didn’t care. In reality, this was all he had ever truly wanted for Christmas…

...for his whole family to be together. 

Gwen wasted no time crawling onto the far side of May while Peter watched. It was the season of such wonderful miracles and he had finally experienced his own. Looking up he saw May gesturing him forward. Slowly and very carefully he walked toward May before settling down on her other side careful not to put too much of his weight on her.

“Merry Christmas, babies,” May said pressing kisses into their hair. 

"How May," he asked. The last he heard she'd been in a very deep sleep once again. May gave him a knowing look before bopping him on the nose. 

"Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't miss Christmas with my babies for nothing in this world?" A lump popped into his throat and he took a very deep breath. Everything was just too much right. Overwhelmed with emotion, Peter turned and buried his face in her shoulder. 

Even though this wasn’t the Christmas he’d hoped for, Peter knew that he would always look back on this moment with him tucked into May’s side with the Starks and the Parkers melded together as one with a fond smile on his face. 

At this moment he knew for sure that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There she blows! I hope you all enjoy this ride as much as I have. I have the epilogue already written and I'll probably post it on 12/31 so be on the lookout for that! 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue this story in a part 2 of sorts...there's so many characters I love that I haven't used yet. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone to read, commented, reviewed, and gave kudos! It's much appreciated.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a BIG thank you to everyone who's been along for the ride so far. This was my EVER holiday fic and I enjoyed very much. 
> 
> I have decided to make this nifty little narrative into a series, so stay tuned! Also...I've decided to not do a Riding the Waves Epilogue. I believe that it stands on it's own. ;) Maybe one day I'll give a glimpse into the future, but for now, I think she's done.

It was exactly five months to the day that they’d all met that they officially became a family. In their own way both Peter and Gwen became Starks. 

They celebrated the painful yet joyous day by smiling in the courtroom then retreating to Tony and Pepper’s king sized bed for a family movie night. Pepper and Tony were on the ends with the girls sandwiched in the middle giggling with Peter laying at their feet. 

As the movie played he decided that he loved his new name. It made him feel connected to both his past and his future. 

Peter Richard Benjamin Stark.

All three of his dads rolled into one. 

He felt a bitter tear slip down his nose. That’s how their therapist had said grief worked. It could be sudden or sharp or a dull ache. Right now, he just wished it hadn’t come in the middle of watching Brave for the millionth time. He wanted to be happy, but the pang of missing May was ravaging him suddenly. Bursting out of the room he ran down the hall and flung himself onto his couch. 

She had fought much harder than any of them had seen coming. Outlasting every doctor all the way to the end. It had been just one week after Gwen’s eighth birthday which she and Morgan had dubbed the princess's birthday. May had come with a bright smile and offered hearty laughs and hugs the whole day. Sure she’d been bound to a wheelchair, but they were just happy to have her there. Then as if it were planned, the woman was gone in her sleep holding the bracelet Peter and Gwen got her for Christmas. 

Peter whimpered as a gentle hand curled through his hair. He knew one of his new parents would come to check on him, but he didn’t know which one he’d get, but once he felt the callouses against his scalp he knew. “It’s ok, Bambino,” the man cooed. “You’re ok.” Peter cried longer than he had in a while and to his surprise, Tony never stopped rubbing those soft circles onto his back. As much as he wanted to fight it, Peter knew that he would be devastated if Tony had left. Then jolting up suddenly like he’d forgotten he wiped his eyes quickly.

“Where’s GiGi? I should go check on her. I probably scared her to death,” Peter said trying to push himself up to his elbows before rolling over to return to the room. He felt a firm hand pull him back.

“Gigi is fine Pete, Mom’s got her,” the man said before wincing. “I mean Pepper.” Peter stared at Tony and bit his lip. May was their mom, but Pepper was a pretty good mom too. His heart finally clicked in recognition and Peter let out a long-awaited sigh.

Love evolves and grows just like people. His love for May, Ben, his parents were all still there just as strong as ever, but that didn’t mean Peter didn’t have more love to offer or more love to gain. It was just different. 

“You’re right,” Peter said, trying to get the words out the way he wanted, “Mom’s got them.” Peter felt Tony’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

“I love you, Pete. You’re so strong, kid. So strong,” the man said kissing the side of Peter’s head. 

“I love you too, Dad,” Peter said hugging him back. Just then the door burst open and two wailing banshees ran into the room with pillows. Before either of them could react they’d been smacked viciously by a seven and an eight-year-old. 

“Oh it’s on,” Tony said grabbing the nearest pillow. Peter nodded retrieving one of his own. 

“Girls versus boys,” they heard from the hallway. Glancing at each other they smiled before charging forward. As the pillows flew and giggles erupted the smile on Peter’s face was as genuine as ever. 

He hadn’t gotten the Christmas he wanted last year, but he knew from now on, no matter what he’d always have a family to love him and that in itself was the best gift he could ever have. 

He finally knew what it meant to love and to be loved. 

**The End.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what everyone's favorite part of this story was...was it Gwen and Morgan or the secret identity Avengers or Peter and Tony? If you have a moment, I'd enjoy your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
